My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds: Dokusha no Sentaku M
by Geasswolf
Summary: Dokusha no Sentaku translates to Reader's Choice. Here, you, the reader, will be able to submit any ideas that are of the M rated variety and I'll do my best to make them a reality. (Basically the M-rated hub for Dokusha no Sentaku. Non-M rated stories are posted there.)
1. Introduction to Dokusha no Sentaku M

Hey everybody, and welcome to My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds: Dokusha no Sentaku ~M~. Sadly, this isn't a new story of sorts. Instead, it's the new home for the M rated stories in the Dokusha no Sentaku series. The reason I'm doing this is because I feel like people who would like to view Dokusha no Sentaku are a bit afraid to click on it due to it's M rating. So, any M rated stories from now on will be posted here. I hope that it doesn't pose a problem to any of you, and I hope that you all enjoy it. w

_**Rules for Requests:**_

*You can't bring in another crossover into the story.

*No new characters, only characters that have been in Bonds Beyond Worlds before. (OC's are fine, but I don't want any more characters from Code Geass, Naruto Etc. MLP Characters are an exception.)

*Stories have to take place in Equestria, or in the human world from Turn 10

_**Updated Chapters (In Order):**_

Uncalled Desires: During the heat throughout Equestria, Lelouch, Sora, and Sasuke are turned into mares, and now become controlled by it, willing to mate with the cutest stallion that they can find.

A Heroic Reward: Lelouch's first night in Ponyville turns out to be one where he plays hero, saving Rainbow Dash from being raped by using the power of his Geass. Every hero deserves some sort of reward, but is Lelouch willing to take the one that Rainbow Dash has offered him?

My Little Problem: After waking up one morning, Asuna senses a weird feeling all over her body. She goes to Twilight's house for help and figures out that she's already entered her heat cycle. Although she would love to go to Kirito to ask for help, the feeling is relentless, so Twilight offers a helping hoof towards her.(Yuri)

Dinner at the Sparkle Residence: Twilight's parents invite Twilight and Lelouch to dinner to see just how Lelouch is, but what happens when somepony there finds out that Lelouch is just as cute as Twilight thinks he is?

The Naughty Assistant: Coco Pommel comes to Ponyville to continue her new job as Rarity's assistant. Things get a bit hectic when a certain stallion comes to visit, and Coco can't help it but try to show that stallion the love that she's had for him.

Royal Guard Duties: Flash Sentry performs his usual tasks at the Crystal Empire, but once Asuna comes to visit, his boring day turns into one that is unforgettable.

_**Chapters/Ideas in the Works:**_

Only One: When Lelouch wakes up one morning, he finds out that he's the only stallion in all of Equestria. What happens when he sees some of his stallion friends turned into mares, and what happens when they catch a glimpse of him.(Contains Genderbent Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Sasuke, and Big Macintosh. Still not sure if I'll finish this one.)

Luna x Lelouch one-shot (Might be M rated, but it also might not)

**_List of Ponies:_**

Lelouch  
>Kirito<br>Sora  
>Sasuke<br>Asuna  
>Kairi<br>Ichika & the IS Group  
>Mane 6<br>Lyra  
>Bon Bon<br>Derpy  
>Cutie Mark Crusaders<br>Big Macintosh  
>Trixie<br>Lightning Dust  
>Coco Pommel<br>Maud Pie  
>ColgateMinuette  
>Octavia<br>Vinyl Scratch  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin'  
>Princesses(Cadence, Celestia, Luna)<br>Queen Chrysalis  
>Berry Punch<br>Flower Ponies(Lily,Rose, and Daisy.)  
>Spike<p>

*If I missed any characters, feel free to request them.


	2. Uncalled Desires

Uncalled Desires

_Sasuke, Lelouch, and Sora were walking_ around Ponyville during the fourth day of the heat, which was also the final day of it as well. They really had no reason why because they actually didn't feeling like mating with any mares today; the only reason was probably because they didn't want to stay pent up in the Crusaders' Clubhouse for the rest of the day.

"This'll all be over soon you two. I can't believe that we had to mate with the mares around here though." Lelouch told them.

"I know. I wish I could forget about all of it, but…it was a bit fun, I guess." Sasuke calmly replied.

"I don't want to forget about it at all. It was a really big adventure in my book." Sora told them. He looked over at Lelouch and saw that a hoof was on his head. "Lelouch, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Out of nowhere my head began pounding." Lelouch told him. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was in the same condition that he was in. It took a matter of seconds, but the exact same thing happened to Sora as well. "What's…going on?" Lelouch wondered as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm…not sure. Do you think that it was from all the mating that we did?" Sasuke asked, trying to catch his breath. Lelouch and Sasuke both looked over and saw that Sora had fainted. "S-Sora…" Sasuke tried to reach a hoof out to shake him and wake him up, but the pain was too much for him, and he fainted as well.

"S-Sasuke, try and get…" Lelouch was cut off once the pain and pressure was too much for him, and just like the other two, he fainted, leaving the three stallions unconscious on the floor.

In a couple of minutes, Lelouch started getting back on his hooves, but he felt different. He looked over at where Sasuke and Sora would be and saw that there were two mares there now. He looked over at their cutie marks, and that was when he realized that Sora and Sasuke were both turned into mares. He knew that this was the case for himself, but he decided to check anyways. He walked over to a nearby store and looked at his reflection in the window. _Back to my female version again? _He thought. He had the same appearance as the past time he was turned into a mare: His violet eyes, a mane that covered his right eye, and a white coat. _I should go wake the other two up._ She walked back to where both Sasuke and Sora were and shook both of their bodies.

"Sasuke, Sora, c'mon, wake up." She told them. She saw that their eyes began to open and they both looked at Lelouch and she saw that their faces began to turn red. "Calm down you two, it's just me." She showed them his Geass cutie mark and they both looked at him in shock.

"Lelouch, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked her, but placed a hoof over his mouth once she spoke. She walked over to the same store window nearby and looked at her new appearance. Sasuke was a mare with a white coat, and her eyes both contained the Mangekyo Sharingan at the moment, and her mane was stylized in a spiky ponytail with two bangs on each side of her face, and she had the Uchiha Clan crest as her cutie mark. Sora walked over right next to her and looked at herself in awe. She maintained her usual cutie mark, and coat color, but her mane was different. Much like Sasuke's, Sora's mane was now in a spiky ponytail form.

"What…happened to us?" Sasuke slowly spoke, still fazed by their transformation.

"I'm not sure, but this is awesome!" Sora told them.

"I'm not sure why we were turned into mares, but something must have been the cause of it." Lelouch looked around, and saw that nopony was nearby. "I'm not sure what happened. Did any of us do something altogether, like eat the same food, or something like that?" Sora and Sasuke both shook their heads. 'Well then I'm not sure why or how we were turned into mares, but one thing's for sure: we need to fix this."

"Can't we stay like this for a while?" Sora asked.

"Again with the wrong choice Sora?" Sasuke told them, and they both began to fight in the background as Lelouch thought about all of this. As she was thinking, her eyes widened and he turned around and looked at the two.

"You guys, this isn't good at all! We need to change back right away!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, getting off of the ground.

"We're mares now you two, we've turned into mares on the final day of this heat." Sasuke and Sora both looked at Lelouch in shock and ran over to her.

"Forget what I was saying. I'm not going to mate with another guy." Sora stated.

"None of us want to, but if we can't figure something out, then I'm afraid that it's going to happen."

"Let's go to one of the magic shops around Ponyville. There has to be a spell in there that can change us back." Sasuke told them both.

"That's a good idea. Now let's go." Lelouch took the lead, and the other two followed. They looked left and right for magic shops, and once they arrived to one, they walked inside and saw that every single potion was broken.

"The back inventory! Let's check there!" Sasuke suggested, and the three of them ran to the back and saw that there were no potions there, only spellbooks. "If only one of us was a Unicorn, then these books might have helped."

"No time for complaining. C'mon, let's keep looking." Sora told them as she darted out of the store. As they were walking, Sora looked back and saw that Sasuke was fine, but Lelouch was on the floor. "Lelouch!" Sora ran over to her and tried to help her up. As she was doing that, Sora saw that Sasuke was on the ground as well. She walked over to her, but once she heard moaning from behind her, she walked over to Lelouch and swatted her hoof away from her marehood.

"Sora, please stop, this feels so amazing!" Sora looked at her in shock and turned back and saw that Sasuke was doing the exact. _This isn't good. At any moment…I'll…_ Sora lost her train of thought once she sat down on the ground and brought her own hoof down to her marehood, rubbing it, and eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Our hooves are boring. Sora, Hikari, we need to find a strong stallion to please us." Sasuke told them in her new feminine voice, addressing them both as the names their altered forms gave them.

"I agree with Sumiko. I need one right away." Sora responded. They both watched as Hikari got up. "Where are you going?"

"To find a stallion of course and I know just the one." Hikari ran off, leaving Sora and Sumiko behind.

"We should both be doing the same thing. I'll see you later Sora." Sumiko got up, and she left, leaving her behind. _Great, I don't even know where I would find a good looking stallion. Honestly I'm too lazy to do it and rather use my own hoof. _Sora brought a hoof down to her marehood and then shook her head. _Oh who am I kidding? I need to find a stallion right away!_ Sora took to the skies and did a bit of above ground searching for the stallion of her dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_If I'm right, then he should be here._ Hikari thought as she boarded the train. On occasion, she would bring a hoof down to her marehood and give it a small rub, causing her to let out a small cute moan, and an as cute smile. She heard the door open, and a white mare with a short purple mane covering her left eye walked over to her.

"Look, I don't care if you're in heat or what; you need a ticket to board this train." She told her.

"Yes, I know. I have it right here." As she was reaching for it, the ticket mare quickly grabbed it, and used magic to puncture a small hole through it.

"Don't worry, I got it. Besides, who knows where your hooves have been." Disgusted, the white mare walked back to the cart that she was originally in. Hikari pleasured herself for the whole ride, actually hitting her orgasm once and messing up the train cart's floor. _I'm sure some nice stallion will smell it, and he will find me._ She thought with a smile as she exited the train. She looked in front of her and smiled. Hikari began walking forward until she saw in front of her was the Crystal Empire. _This is what I've been waiting for. Surely I'm cute enough for Shining Armor._ She passed by the barrier surrounding the Empire and walked towards the castle.

"Alright everypony, I need you all to calm down!" When she heard that voice, she immediately turned and headed for it. Hikari hid in one of the bushes and saw Shining Armor addressing some of the crystal ponies. He placed a hoof on his head in irritation. "This'll never work out. It may be the last day of the heat, but this seems to be the strongest day as well." Shining Armor told himself as he walked away from the heat induced population of ponies in is empire. Hikari watched as he walked away, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

_Now!_

Hikari jumped out of the nearby bush and perfectly tackled Shining Armor to the ground. A devious grin formed on her face, knowing how much fun she would have with him. Shining Armor rubbed his forehead with a hoof and looked back at the pony who tackled him. _She's not a crystal pony, so that means she came all the way here just to…have sex with me?_ He shook her off and he slowly walked away while looking at her.

"I'm sorry. You're really cute and all, but Cadence is waiting for me." Hikari knew that that wasn't a valid answer for her, so she flew over him, and tackled him.

"You…just said I was cute. I-Is that really what you think?" She asked him. Shining Armor was about to deny what he said, but he then remembered that he did say that.

"I guess so. It just slipped. I have no—." He was cut off, when Hikari pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shining could feel her tongue mingle around his mouth with his own, and he did the same to her as well, actually becoming quite aroused by the mare that he did call cute. Hikari broke the kiss, and Shining Armor looked into her violet eyes. _I can get away from her right now…but something's telling me that I should probably stay. I've been with Kairi already, so I'm sure that this can't be all that bad._

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked him.

"Nothing's wrong. Unless you think me wanting to fill out your request sounds wrong." He told her with a smile. She responded by giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you Shining Armor! Now, what should we do first?"

"I guess you can decide. You are the girl after all." Hikari took a step back and looked at him. She looked all over him, and she wondered who deserved to be pleasured first.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more comfortable first? You wouldn't happen to have a bedroom available in the castle, would you?"

"I do actually. Cadence is still flying around all of Equestria because she's still in heat, so it'll just be the two of us." He told her. Shining took the lead and Hikari followed him. They got to the castle doors and Shining opened them and they walked inside. "We're almost there." They walked up a flight of stairs until they reached a hallway with rooms along its walls. They walked towards the pair of doors that were bigger than the others ones, and when he opened them, Hikari saw what she guessed was the bed that belonged to him and Cadence.

"Cadence must be one lucky pony." Hikari told him as she jumped on the bed. She altered her pose so that her marehood was everything Shining Armor paid attention to.

"Don't get too greedy now." He responded with a laugh as he got onto the bed. "Anything that you really want to do first?"

"Yeah. Why don't you sit down?" He nodded, and once he sat down, Hikari smiled once he saw his member. She moved her mouth down so that the tip of his member was inside of it. She closed her mouth around it and began doing work, causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Wow, have you…" Shining let out a gasp of pleasure. "Done this before?" Hikari moved her mouth away and began to rub his member with her hooves.

"Does it seem that way? This is actually my first time doing anything like this." She only used her hooves as compensation to talk with him, but once she was done talking, she moved her mouth over his member and began to suck it again.

"Yeah, you're really an amazing mare." He placed a hoof on her head and tried to bring her mouth lower on his member. _A bit forceful are we?_ She thought as she moved lower on his member. She could hear his breathing begin to increase although she was still moving at a normal pace. Her tongue would occasionally swirl all around his member, reaching the tip and swirling around it. "Hikari, cold you go a bit faster?" He asked while panting for his breath. She moved her mouth back to the tip and started moving down faster than before, just like he requested. In no time at all, Shining Armor reached his orgasm, shooting his seed into her mouth, and down her throat, the warmth of it being the pleasure that she gained from her act, although she couldn't get every single drop. Once Shining Armor's orgasm subsided, Hikari swallowed any remaining seed in her mouth and wiped the rest on her mouth away with a hoof.

"Shining Armor, you taste amazing. I have a small reward for you?" Hikari sat on the bed and stretched her hind legs so that her marehood was visible. Shining Armor wasted no time, immediately moving his head over to her marehood and pleasuring her. She let out a moan once his tongue connected and began to move around her marehood. "Oh Shining Armor, this feels amazing!" She moaned as he continued. Hikari felt like the luckiest mare alive at this point and actually felt a bit of jealous of Cadence as well. She could feel his wet tongue swirling around her marehood and jumped a little when it moved over her clit. She noticed that he stayed there for a bit, almost causing her to scream in pleasure. He then began to move his tongue into her marehood, which caused her to pant in pleasure. He made sure to touch every spot of it, and occasionally when he'd look up, he saw her panting for her breath. "Shining Armor, I'm so close!" Shining Armor dove his tongue deep into her marehood, and he heard Hikari scream and he felt her push his head deeper into her marehood, telling him that she just hit her climax. He felt her juices flow into her mouth, which was the reward he was waiting for.

Once Hikari's climax was over, Shining Armor moved his face away and just waited for her to catch her breath so that they could move on. They rested on the bed together for a couple of minutes, making up for lost pleasure over the time by kissing. Shining Armor knew one thing: Hikari was a great equal to Cadence. As they were kissing, Hikari pulled away and turned around so her flank was facing him. He could see that it was soaking wet with pleasure.

"Are you ready now?" He asked her.

"Yes, please Shining Armor, take me!" Shining Armor approached her and then stopped once he saw something. He saw a glimpse of her cutie mark and looked at her in shock.

"Hikari, can you…turn around?" She nodded and he fully saw that her cutie mark was the symbol of Geass. He moved over to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Le-Lelouch…is that you?" He slowly asked her.

"Shining…are you okay? It's me, Hikari, remember? I've never heard of that name before. Why did you just call me it all of a sudden?" Shining opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. "But why does it matter? C'mon, let's get started." She lied down on the bed and Shining Armor moved over her. He was a bit worried now because he was positive that this mare was actually Lelouch, but he really liked her. He moved his member in front of her marehood and looked at her one more time, receiving the nod to begin. He slowly pushed into her marehood, causing them both to let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh Shining Armor! This feels so good!" She moaned out as he began thrusting into her.

"Hikari, you're so tight!" He responded with an equal amount of pleasure. As he was thrusting into her, he reached a barrier and he looked at her. _She's never had sex before? How is that even possible? She's so…beautiful?_ "Hikari, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Shining Armor, I want you to be the first one. I've always wanted you to, ever since I saw you." Shining Armor looked at her in shock at what she just said, thinking that it was a risk to make somepony who was already married take your virginity away. With a powerful thrust, Shining Armor broke her barrier, causing her to let out a sharp scream of pain. He slowly began to pull out of her to ease her pain once he felt the trickle of what he assumed to be blood.

"No…please, keep going. My friends have told me that it'll wear off." She reassured him, still wincing in pain. He slowly moved back in and began thrusting again. He smiled once he heard her moans of pleasure return. He could feel her walls begin to tighten, telling Shining Armor that she was close to reaching her second orgasm of the day. "Shining Armor, I'm about to cum!"

"I know Hikari, so am I" He responded, speeding up his thrusts. Hikari could feel tiny drops of his seed fall into her marehood and it just drove her want for him even more.

"Shining Armor, please cum in me! I want to have your foals!" With a final thrust, Shining Armor reached his orgasm, and with the tightening of Hikari's own orgasm, he shot wave after wave of his warm, sticky seed into her womb. They both let out screams of pleasure and they locked into a passionate kiss to silence them both. They were together for another minute before they both had the power to move away from each other. They both got off of the bed and saw the mess made.

"Cadence won't like any of this." Shining Armor told himself in worry.

"Don't worry, I can help you fix all…" Before Hikari could say anything, she fainted, and Shining Armor caught her with magic. _I should bring her to one of the guest rooms._ He opened the door and walked into one of the many bedrooms in the hall. She placed her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Great, now I have to fix all of this myself._ With a sigh, Shining Armor walked back into the bedroom to replace the bed sheets before Cadence returned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Great, now I'm all alone. I bet Sora and Hikari have already found a handsome stallion to please them. I don't even know where to start looking._ Sumiko thought as she walked around town. She didn't really know where to start when it came to finding a pony. _Maybe I should try my luck someplace else. Only the best stallions deserve me, and Ponyville doesn't seem like the right place at the moment._ Sumiko almost sounded like another Rarity, which also went towards her personality as well. _Canterlot should possibly host some of the best stallions, so maybe I should go there._ She walked over to the train station and boarded a train heading for Canterlot. She took a seat on the train, and unlike Hikari, she could actually control herself. It took her twenty minutes to arrive at Canterlot, and when she did, she put her sights out of the whole population of stallions. She looked around and saw one stallion that caught her eyes. She walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, almost as if she wasn't even in heat.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" He asked her.

"It's Sumiko. I actually don't know your name either." She responded.

"Well I'm Prince Blueblood. I'm guessing that you're just like the other mares around here. Wait, no you aren't because you've caught my attention." He looked into her eyes, and she blushed. "And unlike the others you seem to be able to control yourself."

"Yes, but with you next to me all that control may just go away." She responded, placing a hoof on his face.

"Why don't we go get a room?"

"Be my guest." She walked behind him and followed him into what had to be his house. She was a bit confused because he was a prince but he didn't live in the castle. When they entered the house, they kept walking until they reached a bedroom. Sumiko plopped onto the bed and Prince Blueblood smiled. He got onto the bed as well and rolled her over so that he was on top of her.

"Why don't we just get started already?" She didn't realize it, but he was already fully aroused, he member already near her marehood. Sumiko didn't have a say in his question when he already began to thrust inside of her, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh Prince Blueblood, you're so big! This feels so good!" She told him.

"You're really tight here…Sumiko was it? Is this your first time?" He figured out his answer when he already felt his member reach a barrier. "You surprise me. How could a stallion not have had sex with such a beauty as yourself?"

"Well I only choose the right ones, and you were the perfect one for…oh buck!" Sumiko covered her mouth with a hoof to suppress a scream. "Just buck me…buck me hard and make my first time the best one." She calmly told him. He pushed into her so he reached her hymen, and he looked at her one more time and received a nod, and that was when she pushed through her barrier, causing her to scream in pain. He felt like pulling out, be he knew that the pain would wear off as he continued to thrust into her.

"You're such a great mare Sumiko." He told her, letting out his own moan of pleasure.

"Thank you Prince Blueblood, I think you're…amazing too." She responded as he kept thrusting into her, trying her best to catch her breath. He saw that Sumiko's eyes were squeezed shut, and he could feel her hold on his member begin to tighten, telling him that she was close. He increased his speed and power and thrust into her a few more times until she screamed in pleasure. Her walls tightened so much and with one final thrust, Prince Blueblood shot his seed into her womb. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling until it finally stopped. He pulled out of her and saw that she fainted. He brought her into the bathroom and washed her and himself off before they walked back outside. He picked her up and brought her over to the train station. He walked over to one of the doors of the train and he gave it a knock, and one of the train workers came out.

"Can I help you?" Prince Blueblood dropped Sumiko down onto the train.

"Have you seen this mare before? Can you please bring her back to where she came from?" The train worker saw Sumiko when she boarded the train over in Ponyville, so he knew where she was from. He gave the prince a nod, and he nodded back in thanks and he watched Sumiko's body come out of his view as the train doors closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora flew up to the skies of Ponyville, looking for a stallion to please her. She knew one that she had in mind, but she didn't know exactly where he was other than the fact that he was probably in the sky. She looked around until she saw a blue uniform adorned with lightning bolts and she flew over to it. He was on the ground, so Sora flew down and tackled him.

"Tackled again? Who is it this time?" He turned around and met Sora's blue gaze. "Oh, um…hi."

"Hello. You're a member of the Wonderbolts, so I was thinking that you would be strong enough to please a Pegasus like myself." She told him, giving him a sight of her flank. "You're…Soarin', right?"

"Um…yes ma'am. I have to say that you are really pretty. You're…asking me to mate with you, right?"

"Yes please! This heat's bothering me so much and I need to be calmed down." She walked over to him and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss. It lasted for fifteen seconds, before Sora pulled away, "I'm Sora by the way."

"Wait, Sora? I've heard that name before, but he's a stallion."

"The name can also be for mares as well. I hope it doesn't make you think of him at all, does it?"

"Not really. I never really met him before, only heard of him." Soarin' responded. "I think we're getting a bit off track though." He took his uniform off and Sora stared at him in awe. "Now we can get started." Sora tackled him to the ground and quickly worked on lining up his member with her marehood.

"Are you ready, because I'm going to show you a good time." She slammed her marehood down onto his member, and they both let out moans of pleasure. Sora worked her body, bouncing up and down his shaft, but waiting for the perfect time for Soarin' to fully penetrate her.

"Sora, you're soooo tight!" He told her after releasing a moan.

"Oh Soarin' you feel amazing. I can't wait; I really want to have your foals now." She told him, already increasing her speed. Soarin' could feel himself slowly using his breath. The mare that was on top of him was simply amazing. She seemed to know what she was doing, even though it was her first time. She didn't tell him, but he could tell due to him not being able to fully fit inside of her marehood. She brought his member all the way to her hymen, and she looked at him.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this? I've heard that this is the hardest thing for mares to…" He was cut off when he felt his member move deeper into her marehood, and she let out a scream of pain. Sora was on the verge of tears, but she kept moving on his member. Soarin' and Sora both could feel their orgasms nearing, and they both were almost out of breath.

"Oh Sora, I'm soooo close."

"I know, I am too. We're almost there, and I can't wait." They both seemed to have the same idea in mind when Soarin' moved his member deeper into her marehood, and Sora brought her marehood down deeper on his member. She could feel his pre-cum on her walls, which just seemed to tease her. They both looked at each other, and with one final combined thrust, they both moaned as they reached their climax. Sora began to moan as she felt Soarin's seed pour into her marehood. Once Soarin' felt the flow of his seed stop, he pulled out of her and saw that his seed dripped out of her marehood. He also saw that she was unconscious now as well. _Great, now how can I find her tomorrow? Oh well, I'll find a way._ He walked over to his suit and placed it on, and flew away, leaving Sora unconscious in the middle of Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hikari opened her eyes as she got up from her slumber. She looked outside and saw that the sun looked like it just rose up. _What happened yesterday? And what am I doing in the Crystal Empire?_ She wondered as she saw the pillars of crystal located on the corners of her room. She walked out of her room and saw Shining Armor walk down the hallway.

"Good morning Hikari. I hope that you feel better." He told her. _Hikari? What is he talking about?_

"Shining Armor, are you okay?" Hikari looked at herself and then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. It's me, Lelouch. I still don't know what happened to me, or how I got here." Shining Armor placed a hoof on his head.

"I knew it, I knew it was you Lelouch. I can't believe it…"

"What, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you seemed to have a more feminine side yesterday, and we…well we kinda…" He didn't need to say anything else because Lelouch realized what he was going to say.

"We…had sex. Shining Armor, if you knew that it was me then why did you do it?"

"Why don't you look at yourself?" He pointed a hoof towards a mirror, and Lelouch looked at himself.

"I guess I can see why. I shouldn't be mad at you at all though, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We…never seem to be able to have anything normal happen between us." Shining Armor joked, and Lelouch nodded.

"I guess that's true. Wait, today is just a normal day; no heat cycle anymore, right?" Shining Armor nodded. "That's great. I just wish I could turn back to normal. Looking at myself in the mirror all the time is the last thing I want to be doing." Lelouch turned around and looked at his mare form. "You see? I really don't blame you for what you did yesterday. With heat induced motives combined with this look? Any stallion would be lucky to be with me." Lelouch told him. "This is just starting to sound weird. I should just stop talking."

"Why don't we go over to the hospital? Y'know because you might be expecting foals because of me." Lelouch looked at him in shock once he realized that, and nodded.

"Can we go to the one in Ponyville? I think Sasuke and Sora are there as well, so I need to go see them too. They're in the same predicament I'm in. And we need to go with the other girls as well."

"Sounds good." They walked out of the castle and headed over to the train station. They walked into the train and sat down and waited for the usual thirty minute train ride to end.

When they got to Ponyville, the train doors opened, and as they were walking outside, they saw an unconscious white mare on the ground. They both ran over to her and shook her body until her eyes opened. They saw that they were both red with the symbol of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hey you two. Ah my head's killing me."

"Well that's because you were sleeping on the train station floor." Lelouch told him.

"Oh, I wonder how I ended up here. Hey Shining, are…you alright?" Sasuke asked him. He saw that his eyes were now locked onto his new body. Sasuke placed a hoof on his forehead and sighed. "We need to get all of this fixed." As Sasuke tried to get up, he winced in pain. "Right away. We need to find Sora first, so let's go look for him." They both nodded, and they headed into Ponyville.

"Where do you think he is?" Lelouch asked Sasuke as they were walking.

"I'm not sure. Knowing Sora, we'd be lucky enough to find him in Ponyville." Sasuke responded. Shining Armor trailed behind them, and as much as he knew that it was wrong, his two friends as girls were really cute, and the only reason he was trailing behind was to look at their flanks. He watched their tails shake as they walked and he knew that he would eventually get caught. Shining Armor kept walking, but he didn't notice that they both stopped, and his face touched Lelouch's marehood, and he let out a small cute moan. Sasuke looked over at Lelouch in surprise.

"Lelouch!" He yelled at him, knowing that the noise that he made was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just that…" Lelouch turned around and pointed a hoof at Shining Armor. "He…kinda bumped into my…newly gained mare parts and I couldn't help, but make a sound." He told him.

"It looks like somepony sounds like a cute mare." They looked around and saw that Sora approached them. "Well, not me, but you Lelouch. It's quite a surprise from the usual serious voice I'm so used to hearing." He looked over behind them and saw Shining Armor. "Hey Shining Armor, what's up?" Again, Shining Armor was stuck by their newly gained mare forms.

"N-nothing much. Lelouch said that he wanted to get the other girls, so that's why I'm here in Ponyville with him." He informed him. "We should go over to Twily's right now." They all nodded in agreement, and headed over to her house. Once they got there, Lelouch knocked on the door.

"Hey, to make things faster, why don't you three get the others? Make sure that they meet us up at the hospital, alright?" The other three nodded, and left to get the other girls. Lelouch turned back around and saw that Twilight opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Twilight, can I come in?"

"Well, I guess. I don't actually know who you are though." Lelouch sighed and turned his flank over towards her and showed her his Geass cutie mark. She looked at it, then at his face. "Lelouch, what in the name of Equestria happened to you?! Come in." Twilight stepped aside, and Lelouch took a seat on the floor with her. "So…why are you a mare now?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Sasuke, Sora, and I were turned into mares just yesterday, but I'm pretty sure we may have gotten into some…well, heat induced situations." He told her. "But the same goes for you and the others. We're going to the hospital to get checked out in case we may have foals."

"This week couldn't get any weirder." Twilight told him with a sigh.

"Tell me about it. We need to go to the hospital and wait for the others there. I sorta had it all planned out before I came here."

"I see. Well, let's get going." They walked out of the house and headed straight for the hospital. They got there in ten minutes and they sat in the waiting room until everypony was there. It took them about five more minutes until they finally saw that the whole group was there.

"Lelouch, is that you?" Rarity ran over to him and looked at him in awe. "I say, you three in mare form are beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess." Lelouch walked up to the front desk. "Nurse Redheart, we're all here now." He told her.

"Oh yes, if you would all follow me." They walked over to the elevator and were surprised that there was enough room for all of them in there. It went up two floors until it stopped. "Right this way." Nurse Redheart took a right turn and they followed her. She then took a left turn at one of the rooms and they all walked inside. "I guess all you mares are getting checked out to see if you're pregnant, correct?" They all nodded. "Okay then, I'll need the Unicorns to separate from the other mares." She told them, and Rarity, Kairi, and Twilight moved away from the group. "Now then, let's get started." She started off with Serah and placed the stethoscope-like device on her chest. "Your magic readings are at twenty percent, which is about the fifteen percent maximum for Earth ponies and Pegasi."

"Nurse, I don't know if Serah being able to use magic would make a difference." Noel told her.

"She's able to use magic? I guess you should be checked with the others as well." She moved onto the others and saw that for the most part, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were expecting foals, and Fluttershy's results were a bit unsure, so she sat with the other mares. The others seemed to be interested in Lelouch, Sasuke, and Sora's results.

"Could you tell us three what they are after you check us all?" Lelouch asked her, and she nodded. She quickly examined the three and wrote their results on a piece of paper.

"It seems like you three are each expecting a foal, which is kind of weird the fact that you three are originally stallions. How did this even happen to you three? The last time I saw you three, you were both perfectly normal." Nurse Redheart told them.

"We're not sure. It just happened yesterday, and we couldn't really find a way to turn back to normal." Lelouch told her.

"I think I should be checked with the other girls because I can use jutsus, which are close to magic." Sasuke told her, coating one of his hooves with lightning.

"I see, well then you may. I'll need to get another nurse to check you five out." Nurse Redheart left the room, and they waited until the Unicorn nurse came in.

"So, I'm checking these five mares? Well don't worry, this'll only take a second." She surrounded them with a green aura and she wrote the results down on her board. "It looks like you all, except you two, "She pointed a hoof at Twilight and Serah. "Have foals."

"Could we, find out who the parents are before we get rid of them?" The nurse nodded.

"I'll need all of the mares with foals to step over here." They did as they were told, and she surrounded them with a pink aura this time. It took longer than the other process, but once it was over, she had the results. "Okay, I have the results. Now, which one of you wants to know first?" She asked.

"I guess I'll go. I seem to be the one who needs this answered." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Okay then. Rainbow Dash, you are expecting two foals, and one belongs to you and Lelouch, and you and Sasuke. Now, onto the next pony. Pinkie Pie, you also have a foal belonging to Lelouch. Applejack and Rarity also have your foals as well Lelouch. Fluttershy has Sasuke's, while Kairi has Shining Armor's. Now, I'm pretty sure you three want to hear who your foals are, correct?"

"Yeah, whose are they?"

"Well, Sora's foal belongs to Soarin', Sasuke's belongs to Prince Blueblood." Rarity let out a small disgusted sound. "And Lelouch's belongs to Shining Armor." Twilight shot a look at her brother.

"Why does this always have to seem weird? With the heat and the way he looks as a mare, I couldn't resist." He told them. "This doesn't change my sexuality whatsoever." Twilight let out a small giggle of laughter. Rarity walked over to Sasuke to talk about his foal.

"I can't believe you have his foal. He doesn't know how to treat a mare at all. Darling, look in the mirror." Rarity turned him around and he saw his and Rarity's reflection in the mirror. "Somepony as cute as you deserves a stallion that cares about them, like Shining Armor for example."

"Thanks Rarity" Shining Armor called from afar.

An idea popped up in Rarity's head and she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I know that you might not like this, but it's a request. Could you keep the foal for a while and teach him the proper way to treat a lady?" Sasuke jerked his head back.

"I dunno Rarity. I really want to get rid of it because just the thought of me having a foal sounds weird." He told her. "I mean, I'm sure Lelouch would do it, but me?" He saw the look in her eyes and he could tell how much she wanted this request to be fulfilled. He knew that if this Prince Blueblood was really as rotten as he sounded, then he could help both him and Rarity. "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Sasuke." Rarity gave him a hug of thanks.

"Alright, so I need all of the mares to come forward." The nurse told them, and they all did except for Sasuke. "Um, do you want to keep your foal Sasuke?" She asked him.

"For a while. I just need to teach somepony a lesson first, and then I'll come back." The nurse nodded, and turned back to the group and used magic to rid them of their foals. The process took about a minute, and once the pink aura around them faded, they all cheered.

"Alright, you all can go now. As for you Sasuke, good luck on this lesson that you need to teach somepony." Sasuke nodded his head, and they all left the hospital. When they exited the hospital, he walked over to the train station with Rarity, Lelouch, and Sora. Once they got there, Sasuke bought a ticket, and Rarity looked at him.

"Sasuke, thank you for doing this. I know it's really a bit too much to ask for, but…well it just shows how great of a stallion you are." She told him. "I would kiss you right now, but why don't I save it for when you turn back to normal?" He gave her a smile before he began to walk into the train.

"Sasuke, wait." He turned around once he heard Lelouch's voice. "Make sure to come back soon, okay? I think that because you still have a foal, we're not back to normal yet."

"Got it. This shouldn't take too long, so I'll be back by nightfall."

"Lelouch, Sora, and I will be waiting for you tonight then, okay?" Rarity told him, and he nodded before he walked into the train, and the others watched as he left.

"So, is this Prince Blueblood guy really that much of a jerk?" Sora asked Rarity.

"Yes. He's the total opposite of how I thought a prince would act. I expected him to act more like a Lelouch sort of prince." Lelouch smiled at the compliment. "I have an idea. Why don't I take you three around Ponyville and show you how much fun being a mare can be?" Lelouch let out a sigh, while Sora seemed happy about it.

"I'm in. What about you Lelouch?" Sora asked him.

"I guess I'll go too." He told them with a depressed tone, but it didn't seem to matter because once Rarity grabbed his hoof, he knew that he was going with them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke's train made it to Canterlot twenty-five minutes later, and once he exited, he placed a hoof on his head. _I don't even know where this Prince Blueblood is in the first place!_ Irritated, he began walking around Canterlot. As he was walking, he heard somepony yelling a name.

"Sumiko!" Sasuke turned around and realized that the stallion was talking to him. As he approached, Sasuke just looked at him in shock. _This is a prince? Well I guess all Rarity needs to love somepony is royalty because he isn't all that good looking_ "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I've…been looking for you…as well?" Sasuke didn't really know how to talk with him. "Why don't you come with me, I need to talk with you." He nodded, and they headed towards a bench and sat down. "I went to the hospital today, and found out that I have your foal." He looked at her and smiled. "But I also found out something about you. My friend Rarity told me about how much of a jerk you are."

"Rarity told you that? Well she's obviously lying. She was the jerk, not me." Sasuke already knew not to believe him, so he just smacked him across the face with a hoof.

"I don't believe you. She told me that you treated her like trash, so I'm here to help you change your attitude towards mares and how to treat them with respect." He told him. "Now, what are some things that seemed to irritate you about Rarity?"

"Well, I saw this flower, and took it for myself, and that angered her. I also wanted her to open a door for me, and I used her as a shield from a cake." Sasuke's mouth widened in shock and he placed a hoof on his head. _Thank god Lelouch and I came into Rarity's life. How could she fall in love with an idiot like this guy?_

"Alright, well we're both going to reenact every single one of these situations until you get them right. I'll even add some of my own scenarios, okay?" He nodded. "Let's get going then." Sasuke walked over to a nearby bush and saw a rose on it, which he thought would go well with his red eyes when he used his Sharingan. He looked down and activated his Sharingan, and then looked back up

"Sumiko…your eyes…"

"Don't worry about them. They're usually like this." He assured him. He looked at the flower, and Prince Blueblood looked at it as well. He grabbed the flower with his teeth and placed it on his suit. "Doesn't it look great?" Sasuke charged a hoof up with a Chidori and his him in the side, shocking him.

"Wrong. Every time you do something wrong, I'm striking you with a Chidori, got it?" _Heh, this could actually be pretty amusing._ Prince Blueblood got back up and saw another rose. He grabbed it with his teeth and placed it in Sasuke's mane. "Good. Now…"

"Now what?" Sasuke struck him with a Chidori again.

"Whenever you look at a mare and do something like that, it's nice to compliment them on how they look."

"Oh, sorry about that. Sumiko, you're mane looks amazing with that rose in it. It compliments your sparkling red eyes." Sasuke let out a small smile.

"Good, now off to a restaurant." Sasuke took the lead and they walked until they found a nice restaurant. He had the idea to go eat because it could actually complete his training in one easy hour. When they reached the restaurant door, Sasuke stopped, and looked at him.

"Um…" Prince Blueblood saw Sasuke's hoof become covered in lightning, and he quickly held the door open for him. They reached the front desk and a waiter took two menus and stood in front of them.

"Hello, please follow me." They both followed her and they sat them down. They gave her a nod of thanks, and she left them. The restaurant was dimly lit, which was perfect for this scenario, even though it was all just a stroke of pure luck. They both looked through the menu, looking for what they wanted to eat. The waitress walked back to their table moments later and poured water into their glasses. "Have you both figured out what you'd like to eat?"

"Yes, I would like a salad please." Sasuke told her.

"I would like that as well. The girls always know the right decisions to make after all." Sasuke let out a small smile and they handed the waitress their menus, and she left towards the kitchen.

"That was very good, See? You're catching on just fine."

"Well the pain still coursing through my body helped." Sasuke let out a small laugh, and they both waited for their food to arrive. They both didn't seem to talk to each other, but Sasuke advised him to if he was with a mare because they always loved to be in a conversation with a stallion that they were with. Their food arrived, and they both began eating.

"So, how is it?"

"It's great. I guess I do have good choosing capabilities, don't I?" He nodded, and they both continued eating.

"So Sumiko, I was wondering…are we…in a relationship of some sorts?"

"I'm sorry, but we aren't. I know that it might seem that way, but I found you by accident yesterday, and I wasn't in control of myself that time. I didn't want to get rid of the foal yet because I thought if I did, you wouldn't really listen to me and none of this change in you would have happened."

"You thought wrong. I'm really happy that you've taught me all of this. It shows me how wrong I've been treating mares all my life. I thank you for taking this opportunity to teach me that." They finished eating twenty minutes later, and the waitress dropped the bill at the table. Prince Blueblood placed all of the bits necessary to pay for the dinner on the bill and they both left the restaurant, Prince Blueblood holding the door for Sasuke as they left.

"Well, I'm sure that now you're fully changed, and I'm proud of you. Just try and keep all of this up, and make sure to treat every mare like a princess, alright?"

"Got it. I have to say, minus me getting hurt today, I really had fun with you."

"Same here. You're a true gentlecolt now." Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark. "I've been here this long? I have to get back to Ponyville."

"I see. Let me walk to the train station with you." Sasuke nodded, and they both walked together.

When they reached the train station, Prince Blueblood walked over to the ticket window and purchased a ticket for Sasuke so that he could board the train.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. I do have a request for you Sumiko." Sasuke looked back at him. "Could you tell Rarity that I'm sorry for treating her badly?"

"You have my word." As Sasuke was walking into the train, he felt Prince Blueblood place a hoof on him, and he turned around and received a kiss of the cheek. "Again, thank you for everything you've done. I've probably said this a million times already, so I apologize."

"No, it's fine, really. I'll see you whenever." Sasuke knew that he would feel weird doing this, but he reached over and gave Prince Blueblood a kiss on the cheek before heading into the train. Once he sat down, he let out a sigh. _Well Sasuke, it looks like your work is done. Now it's time to get back to your normal self._ The train began moving and Sasuke looked outside and saw Prince Blueblood waving at him, and he waved back as the train now headed towards Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke sat on the train for thirty minutes until it finally arrived at the Ponyville train station. He walked out of the train and saw that Rarity was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went great. I actually changed him, and he apologizes for everything wrong that he did to you." Sasuke told her. "By the way, where are Sora and Lelouch? You said that they would be with you too."

"They are." Rarity pointed a hoof at the array of chairs at the train station and Sora waved at him in joy, while Lelouch just sat there, and gave him a small wave. They both got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Wow…your manes look…great." He told them, seeing that their manes were now stylized exactly like Rarity's.

"I know right? I took them out and showed them a great time, right you two?" Rarity looked at the two.

"Yeah, it was fun, although I think Lelouch here didn't think it was." Sora told her.

"What? I thought it was fun as well for your information. I thought getting a hooficure was relaxing, and the spa was as well." The way Lelouch sounded meant that he sincerely did enjoy the time he had. "Sasuke, you should get going to the hospital."

"Right. Are you three coming along?" They nodded, and they all headed over to the hospital.

When they arrived, Sasuke walked up to the front desk and talked with Nurse Redheart, while the others took a seat on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Sasuke, the nurse is waiting for you in the same room as before. You remember where it was, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, well then get going." She told him with a smile. Sasuke headed towards the elevator and made his way two floors up to the third floor and once he exited the elevator he made a right turn. He saw the nurse waiting for him outside of the room, and he walked inside.

"Hello again Sasuke. I'm guessing that you're done with that lesson that you needed to teach somepony?"

"Yeah." He calmly replied.

"That's good. Now this won't hurt one bit. I just need you to stay calm." Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes. He could feel the magic aura surrounding him, and in a few seconds, he felt it vanish. "There, all done." Sasuke looked in the mirror and saw that he was still a mare. "Although I don't know how I can revert you back to a stallion however. You may just have to…be…patient." Her last words broke off as she saw Sasuke begin to turn into a white silhouette. She watched for a few seconds, until the light faded, and she now saw a stallion in front of her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm back to normal. Thanks for all your help nurse." Sasuke walked out of the room and headed back down to the first floor. When he exited the elevator, he saw that Lelouch and Sora were both back to normal as well. As he walked over, Rarity ran over to him and their mouths connected in a kiss. It lasted for ten seconds before Rarity moved away.

"That was the kiss I promised you, remember?"

"Yeah. I have to say though, these past days have just been…really strange."

"You're right. With all this heat stuff and us turning into mares, I have to say that it was weird, but fun at the same time, well, the fun all came today when Lelouch, Rarity and I walked around Ponyville." Sora told him. "I wouldn't mind being a mare again. How about you Lelouch?"

"Yeah, let's just stop talking about this, please?" The other three laughed, and headed back to Twilight's house to join the others in their usual hangout nights.


	3. A Heroic Reward

A Heroic Reward

_Lelouch walked around Ponyville_ at night. It was his first day in this new world and he had no sort of help whatsoever. He did see one yellow Pegasus when he fell from the sky , but she ran away from him. _How did I even get here in the first place? I always knew I couldn't trust C.C._ He thought in anger as he continued looking around the town.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Lelouch's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. He looked around but saw nopony directly looking at him. "Let me go!" The same voice he heard yelled. _It's from the alleyway over there._ He told himself as he walked over to it, curious as to what was going on. When he got there, he looked in front of him in horror. In front of him were four stallion Pegasi all in front of one light cerulean mare with a rainbow mane and tail. Lelouch thought that for a pony, she looked pretty cute, and with that aspect in mind, he realized that this was some sort of rape scandal he was about to witness. _I can't just leave her here like this._ He thought. He knew that he had to do something, but all Lelouch seemed to be able to do was back up. His hoofsteps made his presence apparent, and one of the stallions turned around.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The one stallion stated. The other stallions turned around and Lelouch could tell that they were all obviously stronger than him, but he didn't run away. Instead, he just stood there.

"What're you doing, get out of here!" The damsel mare yelled at him, and was struck by a hoof from one of the criminal stallions.

"Stop it! Tying her was enough pain, and now you're hurting her!" Lelouch yelled at him, and the stallions approached him.

"Please…just…run." The mare softly told him, but her voice was too faint to hear.

"Well we can't let you get away now." One of the other stallions told him, and Lelouch looked at each of them.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? You don't seem to know who I am." He countered.

"If that's so important, then why don't you tell us? Maybe we'll even beat you up less."

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, and that's all you four ruffians need to know." He moved a hoof over his eyes, revealing his Geass. "Now, I command you all to never show your faces in Ponyville again, and stop any malicious intentions that you may commit. Once their eyes locked onto Lelouch's Geass, their fates were sealed. They each nodded their heads and flew away. _Checkmate._ He thought with pride. Lelouch looked forward and remembered why he was here. He ran up to the tied up mare, and undid the rope with his teeth. Once she was freed, she stretched out her body.

"Th-thanks for your help" She told him, turning her attention to the ground. Lelouch could tell that she was the type of mare who didn't like to be helped, and when she was, she didn't like to thank the pony that helped her.

"You're welcome. I'm Lelouch by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash." She told him, and he could still sense a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about those four anymore, they're gone." He assured her. "It's nice to meet you though too. I can't believe that those four were trying to rape you. I thought that this world was supposed to be cheerful." Rainbow Dash looked at him with confusion. "Oh, you should know that I'm not from this world."

"Really? That's interesting." She told him. "That must mean that you don't have a place to stay at. Why don't you stay over at my house?"

"Oh, well thank you Rainbow Dash." They both walked out of the alleyway and Rainbow Dash flew into the air. She looked down and saw that Lelouch was still on the ground.

"Um, aren't you going to fly? You are a Pegasus after all, and my house is in the sky."

"I just came to this world, remember? I'm not really capable of flying."

"Oh yeah." She flew back to the ground and looked back at him. "Hop on, and make sure to hold on tight. I don't want you falling down." Lelouch got on her back and she flew them both to her cloud home. Once it came into view, Lelouch looked at it in shock. It looked amazing. Rainbow Dash landed at the doorway, and once Lelouch got off of her, she opened the door. She walked inside, but saw that Lelouch was still outside. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about this." Once Lelouch placed his hooves inside, he looked around. Much like the outside, the inside was amazing.

"Why don't you come upstairs? That's where my room is." Lelouch followed her upstairs until they reached a door. Rainbow Dash opened it, and they walked inside. "You can stay in here. It's the least I can do for saving me."

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." He told her, and turned around.

"Wait!" Lelouch turned around and locked his gaze to her own. "Actually, there's something else I wanted to ask you." Lelouch looked at her and saw that she was blushing. "For saving me, I…er…do you…wanna have…sex?" Lelouch looked at her in shock.

_Why would she even ask me that?_ He wondered. "Um…I don't really know how to answer that." He told her, and she nodded her head.

"Look, I know it's stupid, but it's the only reward worth for somepony as cute as you." _I sound so sappy right now. But I really do like him._ She thought, looking into his eyes. Although Lelouch just got sent to a new world, he thought that he was already taking a huge step forward by possibly accepting her offer. He did think that she was cute, but losing his virginity as a pony was a weird thing to think about.

"I really, really don't know what to tell you." Lelouch was still confused and speechless at her request. "Those guys tried to have sex with you, and now you want me to? That sounds a bit contradicting."

"There you go with a big word. Maybe you're better off being with my friend Twilight instead." She responded. "And besides, unlike those guys, you're…really cute. And also, I'm the one making the request, so there are the game changers."

Lelouch let out a sigh. "I guess we can."

"Y'know if I'm forcing you, you don't need to."

"Alright then, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"No!" Lelouch turned around and Rainbow Dash let out a groan of anger. "I..." She sighed. "I really want this. You're the first pony to ever make me feel this way."

"Okay, let's do it then. It's actually my first time as well, so I hope I don't do anything wrong." He told her as he got onto the bed, still shocked that he was going with this. "Um, Rainbow Dash…will this…make you happy? I mean, I want to make sure that you never think of those four stallions again." _I could use my Geass to do that, but I…_

"It will make me very happy." She told him with kindness in her voice. "Here, why don't I start off? Just lie down and I'll see what I can do." Lelouch did as he was told and once he lied down, she scanned his body, admiring almost every aspect of it. As she moved a hoof down his body, she moved it away. "I can't do this. It's almost as if I'm trying to rape you, and that's what you saved me from! I just…" She was cut off when Lelouch rose up from the bed and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds until Lelouch moved his face away.

"S-Sorry about that." He apologized. Rainbow Dash was speechless. She just looked at him, and with a grin. She pushed him down back onto the bed.

"That was nice. I should repay you…again." She moved her hoof down to the lower part of his body again until it reached his member. When her hoof touched it, Lelouch shuddered. She moved her hoof from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his member, and she watched as it grew right in front of her eyes. She wasn't even sure that he would fully fit inside of her, but she had other things to pay attention to, and she didn't even know if they would go that far. As she kept rubbing, she actually heard him moan, telling her that she was doing everything right.

"Oh Rainbow Dash." He softly moaned.

"You can just call me Rainbow. We are friends, right? Well, more than friends, or just friends with benefits?"

"We can talk about all of that sometime later on." Rainbow continued pleasing him, and Lelouch jumped a little when he felt her tongue touch the tip of his member. She expected it to e revolting, but it wasn't so bad. She now moved her hooves off of his member and now took it into her mouth.

"That…feels…amazing." He told her, panting for his breath. Lelouch arched his back when he felt his member go deeper into her mouth, and her speed increased. He felt the pleasure being to build up towards his first orgasm, and he decided to warn Rainbow Dash about it. "Rainbow, I'm so close." When she heard this, she increased her speed even more, and a loud moan traveled throughout the house once he reached his orgasm, shooting his warm seed into her mouth. Once his climax was over, she took his member out of her mouth and Lelouch rested on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "God…that was…great."

"I feel so dirty now." She told him, wiping any remaining seed from her face. She saw down on her bed and stretched out her hind legs, showing Lelouch her marehood which she realized was soaked from the thought of what was to come. "I guess it's my turn now." Lelouch neared his face over to her dripping marehood and thought about what he was about to do.

_She did it for me, so I need to repay the favor._ He thought as his tongue slowly touched the outside of her marehood, causing her to jump. "Sorry, it didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it felt…wonderful. Lelouch, can you keep going?" He nodded and brought his face back in front of her marehood. He licked around it, and she moaned. Lelouch thought that her moans sounded cute, but that wasn't what drove him to continue pleasuring her. Even thought it was his first day in this world, he felt like he wanted to stay here forever with her. He increased his speed, and sometimes he even brought his tongue into her marehood, which really pleased her. "Oh buck!" Lelouch was used to hearing a different word, but he guessed that even ponies had to refrain from cursing sometimes. He looked up at her from time to time to see her face and how cute she looked under the influence of pleasure.

_She's close, I can tell._ Lelouch thought as he began to feel his muzzle get wet. He dug his face deeper into her marehood and she screamed in pleasure.

"Lelouch, I think I'm gonna cum!" Rainbow told him, and Lelouch picked up speed, driving her pleasure over the edge. With a final moan, she reached her orgasm, coating Lelouch's face with her juices. Once her orgasm subsided, she panted for her breath, and Lelouch moved his face away from her marehood. "Oh…my…gosh, that was…amazing." She looked up and saw that Lelouch's member was at full length already. She looked at him and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Um…are you ready?" He timidly asked her.

"Y'know you can look at me when you talk." She told him. He looked up at her and she leaned her face forward, knocking him over with a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Rainbow Dash lined her marehood with his member and rubbed it over it, moaning into his mouth. Once she felt she was ready, she moved her hips forward, taking in his member, and causing them both to moan. Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile.

"Somebody's greedy."

"We say somepony around here, and yes, I want this now Lelouch. I know you might now, but I can't help it. I love you."

"I know that it's weird, but I love you too, even though we only just met twenty minutes ago." He responded.

"That's a relief. Should we get started now?"

"We didn't start yet? Well I guess you can…" Lelouch let out a moan when he felt Rainbow Dash begin to move up and down his member. "You're…really good at this." The only answer Lelouch received was a moan.

"Can ya' at least do some of the work? I am the mare here after all." She told him, and Lelouch pulled out of her and she flipped over so that he was looking at her flank. He slowly mounted her and lined his member up with her marehood. "Lelouch, I'm ready." He nodded, and slowly moved his hips forward, causing them both to moan. "Can ya' go easy on me, y'know, since this is both our first time?" He began to slowly thrust into her, and she let out a moan.

"Rainbow, you're so tight!" Lelouch told her as he moved his hips forward.

"Well I'm still a virgin, so…" Rainbow Dash covered her mouth with a hoof to suppress a moan. "Forget what I said before; just go all out on me!" Lelouch began to pick up speed and she let out every single moan of pleasure with no restraint. "Oh Lelouch, harder!" He accepted every command that she gave him, and once he reached a barrier and couldn't thrust farther at his current speed, he looked at her.

"Rainbow, a-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to be the first one, and you need to break it to prove it." Lelouch nodded, and with a powerful thrust, he broke her hymen and she covered her mouth to stop from screaming, but the pain was too intense and a scream echoed through the house. Lelouch immediately stopped once he heard her scream of agony. "I…didn't tell you to stop. I've been through worse, and besides, it'll stop hurting." Unsure if it was just another act of bravado, his thrust lost speed, and Rainbow Dash glared at him. He grinned, and brought his speed back up.

_She tighter now. I'm so close, but won't she have a foal if I reach my own climax?_ He thought as he brought the power and speed of his thrusts down again.

"What…gives?" She asked him, able to catch her breath due to Lelouch's slow thrusts.

"I just…don't want to give you a foal. I mean, I'm not ready to become a parent."

"I know. I can just go to the hospital and have everything fixed there." She assured him.

"Oh, o-okay then." Lelouch increased his speed again, and Rainbow Dash went back to moaning his name. He could feel her hold begin to tighten again, and he added more power to his thrusts to push deeper inside of her.

"Lelouch, I'm so close."

"Same here. Are you…sure about all of this still?"

"Yes Lelouch, I want you to cum in me!" With one final thrust, both of the ponies reached their orgasm, moaning each others' names. Lelouch pumped his warm seed into Rainbow's wanting marehood. She moaned as she felt it flow into her womb, loving the feeling. In a couple of seconds, both of them were panting for their breath as their orgasms subsided. Rainbow Dash looked at her bed sheets and felt them with her hoof. They were a mess, and even if she got them cleaned, she probably wouldn't use them again. "Well we made a mess." She told him with a giggle. Lelouch looked at the sheets and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know how much of a mess would be created."

"It's no biggie. I have other sheets that I can use in the closet." Lelouch helped her remove the messy sheets from the bed and she walked over to her closet and took out a new set of sheets. He helped her put them on the bed, and the bed looked clean again. "So, do you still want to sleep on the couch now?"

"I think I've changed my mind about that." He responded, getting into the bed. Rainbow smiled and got into the bed right next to him.

"I knew you would." She moved her face closer to his and they locked into another kiss. Once she broke the kiss twenty seconds later, she looked at him. "I was thinking about introducing you to my friends tomorrow. You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all. I'd love to meet them."

"That's great. Well, goodnight Lelouch." Rainbow Dash couldn't believe the small turn her life just took. She got caught and was almost raped, but was saved by a pony from a different world. She didn't really want to compare herself to it, but she felt like a princess now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"C'mon Lelouch, we have to get going now." Rainbow Dash called him from the living room the next night. It was around nine, and Rainbow and her friends always hung out at night together. Lelouch walked over to her and he opened the door for her. Once she was outside, he walked out behind her. "I'm gonna have to teach ya' to fly sometime soon. Carrying you all this time is a bit embarrassing.

"I guess you're right. You can teach me the first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good. It's really easy, so I'm sure you'll get the flow of it in no time. Now hop on." Lelouch got on her and placed his two front hooves on each side of her neck. It was a bit harder to fly with the added weight, but they both made it to her friend's house. "Let's try to not speak about anything that we did last night, okay?" Lelouch nodded, and she knocked on the door, and a light purple Unicorn answered.

"Hello Rainbow."

"Hey Twilight. I brought my new friend over today. Sorry about not being able to make it yesterday. I was just showing him around." Rainbow Dash stepped aside, and when Twilight saw Lelouch, she began to blush.

"Hi, I'm Tw-Twilight sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight." She told him. He didn't show it, but Lelouch thought that Twilight was pretty cute as well.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lelouch."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Lelouch. Why don't you two come in? You still have four more ponies to meet." Rainbow Dash and Lelouch both walked inside and Rainbow Dash flew to the four other ponies in the room.

"Alright. These four are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." She pointed a hoof at each pony as she named them. Lelouch just stared at them and introduced himself, telling them about how he wasn't from this world.

"Well it's nice to meet ya' Sugarcube. We hope that we can make your stay here nice." Applejack told him.

"Thanks Applejack, that means a lot." He responded with a smile. He looked over at Rainbow Dash, and then at the other mares in the room, and his mind became filled with worry. _I'm going to mess up in this world, I just know it. It's going to be hard not to cheat on Rainbow Dash. Oh well, I guess I'll just see how everything turns out._

"Lelouch, come over here and get a piece of cake!" Pinkie Pie called him from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He responded, and made his way to the kitchen. _Yup. This isn't going to be easy._


	4. My Little Problem

My Little Problem

_Asuna woke up one morning_ in her and Kirito's new house in Ponyville. They knew that this world was strange, but after some thinking the two realized that staying in Equestria would ensure that they would stay together forever. She saw that Kirito wasn't awake yet, but she didn't want to wake him up. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Are Kirito and I really going to live in this world? I guess we did do something like this in Sao, so it doesn't surprise me._ Suddenly, Asuna felt a weird feeling all over her body. _What's going on? I've never felt like this in my normal body before. Maybe I should go visit Twilight just in case this is a feeling Unicorns usually feel._ She walked downstairs and walked out of the front door. She reached Twilight's doorstep in a few minutes and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Asuna. What brings you here?"

"I'm…feeling weird. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well, I know I'm not a doctor, but I do have a possible answer. Come in." Twilight let her inside and she used magic to levitate a pillow over so Asuna could sit. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"My body. This morning when I walked into the bathroom, I just felt weird…and a bit warmer too."

"Did you try taking your clothes off? Remember that in this world ponies don't usually wear clothes." Asuna shook her head.

"Um…where's the bathroom?"

"Don't worry, Flash isn't here right now."

"I know…but I still feel a bit weird about taking my clothes off in front of you."

"Go through there and take a left. It's the door on your right." Asuna walked over to the bathroom and once she got there, she began taking her Knights of the Blood Oath uniform off. She started with the overcoat, and then moved on to her shirt and skirt. She was surprised that even as a pony she wore panties. She took those off, and when she did, she noticed that they were a bit wet, which scared her. She took her clothes with her as she exited the bathroom.

"Twilight…I still feel the same. Taking my clothes off didn't help at all."

"It didn't?"

"No…but I did find something wrong." Asuna placed her clothes on the floor and searched for her underwear. "My panties…they were wet when I took them off." Twilight walked over to her and looked at them.

"Asuna, I think I know what's wrong with you. Mares go through something called a heat cycle, and it seems like you already have one within a week of being here."

"So this feeling…is coming from my…"

"Yes, your marehood. The only way to take that feeling away is to pleasure yourself, or have sex. Does Kirito know that you're here?"

"No, but I don't think I could make it all the way back home. I feel like it's taking over."

"I can help you with it, Asuna." Twilight moved her face closer to Asuna's and connected their mouths with a kiss. Asuna's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that Twilight loved both genders. Asuna didn't know if it was the heat, but she enjoyed the kiss. It felt exactly like when she would kiss Kirito. After a few seconds, Twilight pulled away from her and smiled.

"Twilight…"

"Asuna, I'm not the only one. The others are too."

"Even Fluttershy?" Twilight nodded. "Wow…"

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at first."

"It's okay. Actually, I think I feel the same ways towards mare now." She told her. "Do you think that Lelouch, Flash, Sasuke, and your brother like stallions?"

"Who knows? It'd be pretty hot if they did."

"And add Kirito to the equation." Asuna and Twilight both began thinking, the mares both quickly becoming aroused by mere thoughts. "Let's stop thinking and get to the real fun." Twilight walked upstairs and in a few seconds she came back with an object in her mouth. Asuna looked at it in surprise.

"You didn't expect me not to have fun, did you?"

"Of course. After that kiss I want you helping me, Twilight." She responded. Twilight placed a hoof on Asuna's stomach, signaling her to lie down. Once her marehood was in sight, Twilight pushed one side of the vibrator in, causing Asuna to instantly moan. "Oh Twilight!" The pleasure was unbearable. Asuna never felt something so good in her life. Twilight slowly positioned herself on the floor and pushed the other side of the vibrator into her marehood, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth.

"Oh..."Twilight moaned. The two mares began to move their bodies forward, causing the vibrator to go deeper into them until their marehoods touched, which significantly heightened the pleasure for them both. "Asuna…go a bit faster."

"I don't know if I can. This feels so good! I don't want it to stop!" She replied. The vibrator became slick thanks to the juices flowing from both mares and it slid out of place. Both mares panted for their breath and Twilight took this opportunity to please Asuna. She walked over to her and began licking her marehood, almost causing her to scream. Twilight saw the vibrator nearby and used magic to bring it over. She moved Asuna's tail aside, revealing her tailhole. Twilight grinned and stuck the vibrator in there, finally causing Asuna to scream. "Oh fuck! Twilight!" The pleasure now reached its max point, and Asuna couldn't hold herself back much longer. Twilight saw her close her eyes and grinned.

"Let it out, Asuna. You know you want to." With closed eyes, Asuna nodded.

"I…I'm gonna." Asuna was cut off with one final scream once she reached her orgasm, coating Twilight's face with her juices as she continued to dig into her marehood. Asuna's moans became uncontrollable and they filled the room for the next fifteen seconds. Twilight pulled the vibrator from her tailhole and moved away from her. "Twilight…oh fuck…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I still need to get off myself." The two heard hoofsteps from behind them and saw Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, what's going on down here? I can't believe I wasn't invited." From behind, Twilight felt the vibrator enter her tailhole, and she moaned. "I guess I'll just crash this small party." She approached Twilight and smiled. "Get on the ground and we'll both have some fun." Sunset looked over as Asuna, who was still exhausted. "You can join when you feel like it Asuna." Sunset got on top of Twilight and moved their bodies against one another, their marehoods both rubbing against each other. Sunset looked at Twilight, who was already panting for her breath. "What's the matter princess? Can't wait to cum?"

"Y-yes!" She replied with a loud moan.

"I bet you're imagining that the vibrator's Flash or Lelouch, or even Sasuke or Kirito. Better yet, you're imagining two of the four of them fucking you right now." Twilight could feel her whole body begin to feel powerless, and with one last moan, she reached her orgasm, causing her juices to flow into Sunset's marehood. "That's it, let it…" Sunset let out a moan when she felt her marehood get licked. She looked behind her to see that it came from Asuna.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Of course not." Sunset got up from the ground and walked over to Asuna. Once she was close, the two moved their mouths forward and connected in a kiss. Sunset moved her body forward so that Asuna fell to the ground with her on top. Both of their bodies moved past each other, their marehoods touching and causing them both to moan. "Wow…I can't believe that…you're already ready for another round." Sunset told her, noticing how wet Asuna was from her recent orgasm.

"I can't believe that you're lasting this long, Sunset. Maybe I need to try a bit harder." Asuna pushed her marehood closer to Sunset's, causing her to pant for her breath.

"Asuna…oh fuck!" Sunset locked into another kiss with her and moved her marehood with the same force she did as well. Asuna pulled away from the kiss and let out a moan, her eyes rolling up in pleasure and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Sunset…I think I'm about to cum!"

"Me too. This feels so good! I don't think my body can take much more!" Both mares let out one final moan once they felt the vibrator make it's way between their marehoods. Sunset fell off of Asuna and both their bodies began to shake in pleasure as their juices began to flow out of their marehoods.

"I knew that would get you two sexy mares." Twilight told them, looking at the two on the floor. The three heard a knock on the door and looked at each other. "Asuna, quick! Your clothes are over there!" Twilight pointed at her clothes and at the same time, she and Sunset grabbed a few paper towels to clean up the mess the three mares made. Twilight grabbed the vibrator and hid it back into her closet. Once she saw that Asuna was fully dressed up, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Twilight. Is Asuna here?" Kirito looked behind her and saw Asuna. "There you are!" He walked inside and looked at her.

"Sorry if I worried you, Kirito." She apologized.

"It's okay. I just like knowing that you're safe."

"She came over and needed me to help her fix a problem. Well, Sunset ended up helping as well." Twilight and Sunset let out sly smiles.

"That's great. I'm glad that you resolved your…" Kirito stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" The three looked at each other, a small bit of fear inside of them.

"N-no. we don't smell anything." Twilight assured him.

"Really? It smells pretty nice. I wish you three could smell it."

"He ha, yeah." Sunset let out a small laugh.

"Well, I guess Kirito and I will see you two later." Asuna walked next to Kirito. "C'mon, let's get going."

"See you two later." Kirito and Asuna walked out of the house, and Sunset and Twilight both sighed.

"He didn't find out. That was a close one." Sunset stated.

"I know. I kinda wish he did find out, though. Do you think he's even good?" Twilight wondered.

"Great, now you have me wishing he found out."

Outside, Kirito and Asuna were walking to their house. Kirito smelled the air again, the same aroma as before filling his nose.

"There it is again. Did you put some special perfume on, Asuna? It smells amazing."

"Nope, but your compliments are nice to hear. Maybe they might just earn you something in the future." Asuna looked back at Twilight's house and cracked a small smile.


	5. Dinner at the Sparkle Residence

Dinner at the Sparkle Residence

_"Lelouch, are you_ almost ready?" Twilight called out to her boyfriend downstairs. Tonight was the night that Twilight had planned to allow Lelouch to actually meet her parents. She watched as he walked downstairs, and he really didn't look any different at all, just the way she liked him.

"Let's hope your parents aren't expecting anything fancy from me. I mean, I want to make a good first impression." Lelouch told her as he held the door open for her. He closed the door once she exited the house and they both began walking towards the train station. "You've never actually told me what they were like."

"I'm sure you'll like them. They aren't too strict when it comes to me dating. Well, at least that's what I hope. Either way, you won't be alone. Shining Armor and Cadence will be there too." Twilight told him. They arrived at the train station and purchased two tickets for the train heading to Canterlot. They boarded the train, and they waited for a few minutes before it went into motion. Twilight looked over at Lelouch and he looked a bit shaky. "Lelouch, don't worry. I'm sure my parents will love you. You're one of the greatest stallions a mare could ask for, and you know that."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want them breaking us up because of a mistake I might make because…well…I like being with you."

"You see? You're too sweet to be hated. Stop worrying, and just stay calm. Trust me, worrying is what will probably make you snap." She told him with a laugh, recalling her own past experiences. "Just be yourself, which is the perfect stallion." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed.

"O-okay, I'll try my best." Lelouch looked out of the window and saw Canterlot in the distance. _It can't be too bad, I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't even know the first thing on making a bad impression, so it should be impossible._ They both sat next to each other on the train for forty minutes until it stopped at Canterlot. The two exited the train, and Twilight took the lead.

"It's been a while since I've been home, actually. I'm starting to think I forget where it is." She told him with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure if we walk down this road, and then take a right it should be…" Twilight stopped when she reached the front door of the house. "Right here." She looked at Lelouch and noticed that he was a bit shaky. "You're really worrying about this too much. Have you really never met your girlfriend's parents before, even when you were back in your home world?" He shook his head. "Well it's an honor that mine are the first ones you'll meet. She heard the door open, and smiled when she saw her mother and father.

"Twilight, it's great to see you!" Her father told her. "And you must be Lelouch. Our daughter tells us so much about you. Come in, your brother and Cadence are already here." The two walked inside, and they all walked to the dinner table where Shining and Cadence were already sitting. When they saw Twilight and Lelouch, they both smiled. Everypony took their seat around the dinner table and they all looked at each other.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. It's not only great to see both my beautiful children, but it's also great to see their lovers as well." Twilight's mom stated.

"Aw mom, you're embarrassing Twily and I." Shining told her.

"Oh c'mon Shining, it's not that embarrassing. Your parents just really miss you and your sister." Cadence told her.

"I knew that you choose the perfect mare, Shining, but I'm more curious about Twilight's love." Twilight's mom looked at Lelouch, and he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"M-me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Now, now, before we get talking, why don't we all get our food first?" Twilight's dad stated. He took the bowl of salad first and passed it around the table. It didn't seem like much, but that was all they were eating tonight.

"Great, now that we all have our food, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Lelouch? My husband and I hear that you're not from this world."

"Mom, don't put too much pressure on him. This is his first date." Twilight told her.

"No, it's okay, Twilight. Yes, I'm not from this world. I come from a world where I was a sort of hero. I died there and was brought to Equestria, which I really love, I mean; I met one of the greatest mares I know here." He looked at Twilight, and she blushed.

"That's so sweet. It's great that you treat her like a princess, and I'm sure Shining treats you the same way, Cadence?" Twilight's mom looked at her, and she nodded.

"Of course he does. He's one of the greatest stallions I've ever met. We've all known each other for so long, and I always loved taking care of Twilight when she was just a filly, so I'm happy to be a part of this family now." Cadence answered.

"How about you two? Do you plan on getting married anytime soon?" Twilight's dad asked, causing the two to cough and spit out what they were eating. Luckily, none of the food hit anypony. They both looked around the whole dining room, their faces burning with embarrassment.

"Honey, that's a bit too far. They've only been on love for a few months. Let it take it's time."

"Yeah dad, calm down a bit." Shining joked.

"You're right. I mean, just look at them both. He makes Twilight smile, so they seem perfect for each other. Your mother and I are still waiting for our grandchild too." This time, Cadence and Shining both coughed and began blushing.

"Isn't it my job to say all the cute things about wanting grandchildren?" Twilight's mom stated.

"I'd like it to be that way, please." Shining said, still catching his breath. Twilight's mom laughed, and she looked over at Lelouch and stared at him for a while before averting her attention to something else.

"Y'know, you four are welcome to stay the night if you'd like." She told them.

"I'd love to. Is that okay, Shining?" Cadence asked, and he nodded.

"How about you, Lelouch. Can we stay the night?" Twilight asked him.

"Of course. I know you haven't seen your parents in a while, so staying here would make you happy, right?" Twilight smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing the others around the table to smile as well.

The dinner lasted for another half hour, and once they were done, they each went into the rooms that they were sleeping in, Cadence and Shining using his room, while Twilight and Lelouch used Twilight's room. When they entered the room, Twilight let out a sigh, nostalgia filling her mind.

"This used to be your room? It doesn't look all that bad actually."

"Thanks. I remember the times Shining and I would play around here. He would be my knight, and I would be the princess. I guess now you're my knight, right Lelouch?"

"Of course. I don't want anyone or anything hurting you." The two locked into a kiss, but they didn't hear the door to the room open.

"Twilight I was just…" Twilight's mom looked at the two, and once they realized that she was there, the two fell off of the bed and got back up. "Is now not a good time?"

"No, it's fine. Just try to knock next time, okay?" Twilight told her mom.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk with you. Lelouch, is that okay?" She asked.

"It's fine." Twilight walked out of the room with her mom, and Twilight looked away from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You saw us kiss, didn't you?"

"I did. I hope you don't think I see it as a problem. You're lucky to have a stallion as nice and kind as he is, so I don't mind it one bit."

"Oh, so what did you want to see me for?"

"Princess Celestia wanted to see you for something, but I'm not sure what."

"The princess wants to see me? Did you just find this out now?" Her mom nodded. "I have to go tell Lelouch."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. You should get going now."

"Okay, thanks mom." Twilight gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the house. Once she did, she grinned. _I know that she's my daughter…but her boyfriend is just so…handsome._ She thought about Lelouch, and she could feel a blush form on her face. _Let's just hope that I still can perform the spell._ Twilight's mom looked around and saw that nopony was around to see her. Once she saw the coast was clear, she closed her eyes and surrounded herself with a light purple aura. She could feel her body begin to change, and once she felt that the transformation was complete, she walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exactly like Twilight. "I know that this is wrong, but I can't help it." She told herself out loud. She took a deep breath and then headed into Twilight's room.

"Hi Lelouch, sorry about all of that." She apologized as she walked into the room. She also locked the door as well.

"It's alright. So, what did your mom tell you?"

"She just told me that I was lucky enough to have you in my life." She got into the bed next to him and looked into his eyes. "Lelouch…could we…take our love to another level?" When Lelouch heard that, he looked at her in surprise.

"Twilight…are you saying that…you want to have…sex?"

"Yes. I think we're both ready." She looked at him, and then began to cry. "I sound so desperate, don't I?"

"No, not at all. A-are you sure you want to though?" She nodded, and right after she did, she got on top of him and connected their mouths in a kiss. _He's such a good kisser. If only Twilight's father was this good when we were this young._ The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before Lelouch pulled away. "Wow Twilight, you've never done that before."

"I wanted to keep that hidden until now." She told him. She lifted the blanket off of Lelouch's body and noticed that Lelouch wasn't aroused yet. "Was that kiss not enough, Lelouch?"

"I…guess not." He told her, a bit scared.

"I can fix it, don't worry." She placed a hoof on his shaft and began moving it up and down, causing Lelouch to moan.

"Oh Twilight...that feels so good." He told her. Lelouch then watched as she brought her tongue over to his member and gave it a lick. He let out a gasp once she did that, and he could feel his member become stiff.

"You see? I told you I could fix it. I was wondering if you could get me ready too." She spread her legs, revealing her soaked entrance to him. "Please Lelouch." She begged. Lelouch moved his head towards her marehood and gave it a lick, causing her to shudder. "Oh yes! Just like that!" _He seems a bit unsure about all of this. Maybe it's his first time. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything with Twilight yet. _"Lelouch, is this your first time doing something like this?" She asked under panted breath.

"Yeah. I've never done any sort of sexual acts before in my life. Sorry if you were expecting more, Twilight." He apologized.

"It's fine Lelouch. You actually seem like a natural so far."

"Really? I'm just glad that you're my first. You're such a great mare, Twilight." _He must really love Twilight. It's good to see that she found the perfect stallion._ _Now I feel bad doing this. He'll have an experience with her that she hasn't had._ "Twilight, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry. I'm sure that we're both ready for the next part." She moved her body so that her marehood was lined up with his member. "Lelouch, are you sure about this?" He nodded his head.

"If you're ready, then I should be as well."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I wonder what Princess Celestia needs me for, especially at this late of a time._ Twilight thought as she walked down the streets of Canterlot. She reached the castle in ten minutes and she saw two of Princess Luna's guards at the door.

"Hello Twilight, what brings you here at this late of an hour?" One of them asked her.

"My mom told me that Princess Celestia needed to see me for something."

"Oh, okay. Go on ahead." They opened the door for her, and she nodded her head in thanks. Twilight headed up the stairs and walked into the throne room. She saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting on their thrones, and when she was in front of the two, she bowed her head.

"Twilight, it's a surprise to see you at this late of an hour." Princess Celestia told her.

"Surprise? Didn't you call me to come over here?"

"I didn't. Did somepony tell you that?" Twilight nodded her head.

"Yes, my mom did. She told me that you need to see me for something important."

"She told you that? I never sent word of such thing."

"You didn't? I wonder why she wanted me to come here then."

"Maybe for a surprise of some sorts?" Luna suggested.

"That seems to be the only reasonable answer. Sorry for bothering you two."

"Oh it's alright. Come visit anytime." Princess Celestia told her before she walked out of the castle. _A surprise? I wonder what it is. Maybe it's just to congratulate me on finding Lelouch. Mom and dad really seem to like him._ She thought as she headed back home, awaiting whatever surprise was in store for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh Lelouch, you're amazing!" Twilight's mom moaned as Lelouch thrust deeper into her marehood.

"Twilight, you feel soooo tight!" He responded with an equally loud moan. "Maybe…we should keep it down. It would feel embarrassing if anypony heard all of this."

"You're right…but it's so hard to. You're making this feel so good!" She responded, pressing her face towards a pillow to suppress her moans. "I swear…you're lying when you say that you've never done this before. You've had to."

"No…this is my first time, I promise." He responded. "You…aren't hurt at the moment, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Could we try a different position?" Lelouch looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Sure, I guess." He felt his member move out of her warm marehood, and he felt his member touch her other entrance. "Is…this going to hurt you?"

"If you take it slowly." She responded with a laugh. She slowly lowered her second entrance down until the tip of Lelouch's member was inside, causing the two to both cringe.

"It's way tighter back here, Twilight." He told her, panting for his breath.

"I…know, but it feels so good!" She lowered herself deeper until half of his member was in. "Oh buck!" She moaned loudly, the pleasure at a high. Lelouch moved his body so that his whole member was now inside of her, causing her to scream. She quickly covered her mouth after words, and Lelouch looked at her with worry.

"Sorry about that, Twilight. I didn't mean to make you scream that loud."

"Don't…worry. It's fine…" She responded. "I do think somepony wants to end this right now though. With that last thrust, you want this all to finish, and I think I do too."

"Okay. Are we…going to get into a new position?" She let out a small giggle and nodded.

"Can you get off the bed for a moment?" He nodded, and got off so that she could get into position. Once she was in position, Lelouch looked at her and his face began to burn. She had a seductive look on her face, and she had a hoof on her flank, which was facing him. "Lelouch, I'm all yours." He got back onto the bed and lined up his member with her marehood. He looked at her reluctantly, but then once she nodded, he pushed his member into her, and she let out a moan. As he was thrusting, Lelouch stopped, and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. If we have sex, won't you have foals?"

"I know. Mom and dad said they wanted grandchildren, right?" She responded.

"Yeah, but…I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

"Oh…well there's a spell that can be used to stop me from getting pregnant. We just need to go to the hospital, that's all."

"Okay then." He brought his thrusts back up to speed, and the two both moaned in pleasure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight opened the door to her parents' house and slowly walked inside. She didn't really hear any activity from anypony, which probably meant that they were all asleep for the most part. _It doesn't look like a surprise party to me._ She told herself as she walked over to where her room was. She tried opening the door, but couldn't once she realized that it was locked.

"Oh Lelouch, I'm going to cum!" Twilight's eyes' widened once she heard that voice. _That sounds…like me._ She quickly knocked on the door, wishing that it would open right now.

"Lelouch, open the door!" She called out, but he didn't seem to hear her. Twilight began to worry. Somepony was impersonation her and was having sex with her boyfriend! She closed her eyes and used magic to unlock the door from the other side. Once she heard it click, she opened the door, and ran inside. "Lelouch!" She called out. Lelouch looked at her, and then looked at the Twilight that he was having sex with.

"T-Twilight? But you're… What's going on?" Lelouch moved away from the Twilight he was with at the moment and just looked at the two. Twilight looked at Lelouch, and saw his member, which caused her to blush, but she shook the feeling off.

"Lelouch…I'm the real Twilight, I promise." She told him.

"No, I am." The one on the bed responded.

"Lelouch, you have to believe me, please." The real Twilight told him.

"I'm…really confused now."

"Don't be. I'm the real one." Twilight's mom told him.

"No you're not!" Twilight looked at her copy, and her eyes' widened in shock once she put the pieces together. "Mom…you…had sex with…Lelouch?" Lelouch looked at her in shock, and then at the real Twilight.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, mom! Why'd you come here looking like me while Lelouch and I were having a private moment? You already invaded on us while we were kissing." Lelouch looked back and forth, wondering which one to believe.

"Did I…have too much sex or something?" He wondered.

"Lelouch, I'm the real Twilight. Remember when you asked me to be your marefriend on your birthday? That was a moment only I would know. I've never told my parents when I asked you, and as far as I know, my mom's going to say the same thing." Twilight told him and then looked over at her mom. "Mom…just…why?" Tears began to fill her eyes. Twilight's mom looked at both Lelouch and at her daughter and just looked down. She reverted the spell, and Lelouch just looked at her in shock.

"Wha-" Lelouch was speechless.

"I'm sorry Twilight." Tears began to fill her eyes as well. "I just…Lelouch is such a handsome stallion. I know I should be loyal to your father, but…I don't know." Twilight motioned Lelouch to walk next to her, and he did.

"Goodbye mom." Twilight walked out of the room, and Lelouch looked back at the depressing sight of her mom before following her outside the house. When he saw her outside, he noticed that she was looking at the night sky. "I never knew my mom would take a liking to you, Lelouch, let alone have sex with you." Lelouch just looked at her, still a bit traumatized from everything. "C'mon, we should get going." Twilight walked in the direction of the train station, and he silently followed her. Once they paid for their tickets, they walked into the train and took a seat, Lelouch placing a hoof on his head.

"Twilight, I'm not dreaming, right?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "I never knew that your mom would do all of that. Did your parents fight or something?"

"You saw how they were acting at the dinner table. They seemed happy, and I'm sure they were." Twilight told him.

"She just…seemed so much like you, and you know I just want to make you happy." She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand. Don't worry, when we get home, I'll show you how it really would feel." She responded with a grin, and Lelouch looked at her in shock, her response silencing him for the entire train ride.


	6. The Naughty Assistant

The Naughty Assistant

_Today's my first day actually going to Ponyville to work for Rarity._ Coco Pommel thought in joy as she boarded the train traveling to Ponyville from Manehattan. It didn't take her long to finish the dresses Rarity first requested her to make, but after that, most of the work given to her had to do with ponies around Manehattan. Coco rarely headed to Ponyville, but working for Rarity now gave her that opportunity. The train began its movement and Coco looked out of her window and saw Manehattan slowly become smaller as the train moved. _I wonder what Rarity has planned for me today. I mean, it's work, but her generosity knows no bounds. The same goes for her friends as well._ For the entire train ride, Coco just sat in thought, thinking of the task that was possibly going to be given to her.

The train arrived in Ponyville in about an hour and Coco walked out and looked at the small town in the distance. It looked peaceful, quite different from the urban Manehattan that she was so used to walking through all day. Once she was in Ponyville, she realized that she had no idea as to where Rarity's house was. She then remembered something and took a piece of paper out of her saddlebag. She unfolded it and read the letter that Rarity sent her a few days before. _So her house is one that looks like a carousel._ Coco looked around the town until she saw that a distance in front of her was the house she was looking for. She crossed the bridge, walked towards the house, and gave the door a knock. She waited for a while until the door finally opened.

"Coco! It's a pleasure to see you. Please, come in." Rarity let her inside. "Would you care for a spot of tea?"

"Um, no thank you, but thanks for offering." She told her.

"You're certainly welcome." Rarity filled a cup of tea up for herself. "My clients in Manehattan certainly love the work that you've been doing, and I have to say that I was lucky enough to find you." Coco blushed at the compliment.

"Oh it's nothing. My work reflects how I'm treated, and you've treated me well, much better than Suri ever did."

"Of course I did. She worked you to the brink, especially with stealing my designs." Rarity could hear her teacup crack a bit, showing that her anger was reflected with her magic. "Anyways, I should tell you why I asked you to come here. You see, I have to go to a convention over at Canterlot, and I was wondering if you could run the shop for me today."

"Run the shop?"

"Yes. I do hope it's not a problem. You know how to do all the basics and above, so I hope it doesn't take time off of your day."

"Oh not at all. Actually, this would help me learning how to run a shop in the future."

"Great! I have everything packed up already, so I'll be off." Rarity walked over to her bags, and as usual, she over-packed, but Coco didn't say anything, she just looked at the bags with a small bit of shock. "I should be back by nightfall. Goodbye!" Rarity walked out of the house with her bags, and Coco just looked at the door in confusion. _She brought that much bags and she's coming back by nightfall?_ She then let out a small laugh and looked behind her to see all of the dresses Rarity had made. _These look amazing. Much better than Suri's will ever be, that's for sure._

Coco sat down on the couch in Rarity's living room and just let out a sigh. She was here for four hours, and not once did she hear the bell ring. _She has such pretty dresses. Maybe ponies aren't having any special occasions to go to?_ As she was thinking, she heard the bell to the door ring, and picked up her head.

"Rarity? Hello?" A male voice called out. Coco stood up from the sofa and walked into the entrance room and saw the pony that walked inside. "Oh, hey, you're Coco Pommel, right?" Coco slowly nodded her head, and a small blush rose on her face. The stallion was one that she saw a few months ago, but it took her a while to remember his name.

"Yes. You're…Kirito, right?" She said nervously.

"Yup. I'm just here to look for Rarity. Asuna's outfit has a small hole in it, and my coat has a stain on it."

"Oh, I don't want to be the one to tell you this Kirito, but Rarity isn't here right now. She went to Canterlot to go to some convention."

"I see. Do you know when she's coming back?"

"She told me that she'd be here by nightfall."

"Okay then. Could I leave these here for her until she comes back?"

"Actually, I could help you fix these Kirito." Coco told him.

"Really? That would be awesome Coco. I don't get why I didn't even offer you to do it. You are her assistant after all." Again, Coco had a blush on her face.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm taking care of the boutique while she's gone, and nopony has come through the door today, so it's great to see that you have something that needs to be done Kirito. Just leave them here, and I'll go and give them to you."

"Coco, you don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Coco looked at him in shock.

"W-why?"

"Well, Asuna's over at Twilight's house with Sunset, Twilight, and Flash, and you did say that nopony did come through the door yet today. I think you could use the company." He said. "And besides, maybe I could learn something from you and just surprise Asuna one day." He told her with a laugh.

"If you insist. I think Rarity's sewing supplies are over there." Coco walked over to a big table with various threads and needles. "Now where's the hole?"

"It should be on the left sleeve. It's not that big of a hole." He assured her. Coco looked through the outfit until she found the hole. He was right when he said that it wasn't big.

"Kirito, does Asuna not know how to sew? This hole isn't that much of a problem at all."

"I know, and she does, but she told me that Rarity would do a better job than she ever would, and even though you're not Rarity, I know that you probably have amazing sewing skills." She began to blush, and just looked at the dress instead of at him.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. Now let me just find a nice white thread that matches the color of the uniform." Coco searched for a while until she found the white thread. She took a needle in her mouth and began to patch up the hole. Kirito walked over to her and watched how she did it with such precision. _She's really good at this._ He thought as she cut the remainder of the thread off.

"Well, here you go. I hope that Asuna thinks that it feels as good as new." Coco handed him the uniform, and Kirito smiled.

"Thanks Coco, I'm sure Asuna will love it. Maybe someday you could teach Asuna to sew clothes like that, y'know, just in case anything ever happens to her uniform again."

"I'd love to." She responded. "Kirito, you and Asuna…are together, right?"

"Yeah. You know that, right?"

"Um…sorta. I kinda just wanted to make sure. You two really seem that way, even though I never usually see you two."

"I guess it shows since I'm here doing her a favor, huh?" She nodded. "Figures. That does seem like the only thing I've shown today that could make you think of that." The two went silent for a while, neither one knowing what to say next. Coco just looked into his eyes, lost in them. _He's just so…cute. I don't know why I can't fight this feeling off. He already has Asuna, so why do I still have the urge to be with him? _Coco then looked at the clock. It was already around two, and Rarity wouldn't be back in a while. _No Coco! You can't think of things like that!_ She told herself as her mind was at a tug of war. Inside, she just wanted to be the usual silent, shy pony that she was, but at the same time, she wanted to change that, and she'd first show it to Kirito. Coco walked over to the entrance to the Carousel Boutique and flipped the open sign to closed.

"We should go upstairs to Rarity's room. She told me that she has a lot of other dresses there, and I'm interested to see what they look like." She told him as she headed towards the stairs.

"I guess that's okay. I'm kinda interested as well. All these dresses look great." Kirito followed Coco upstairs, and after opening a few doors, they finally found Rarity's room. The two walked inside and looked at the many dresses. As much as Coco thought that they looked pretty, that wasn't her real intention of coming up here. Her devious side now took over and she looked over at Kirito. She walked closer to him, and he looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He noticed that she kept moving forward, even when he was in her way, and he slowly backed up until he fell back on Rarity's bed. He felt Coco move on top of him, and Kirito began to sweat with nervousness. "Coco, what's going—" Kirito was stopped when Coco connected their mouths in a kiss. Kirito's eyes widened at the action. Sure when he first came to Equestria Rarity kissed him, but that was by an accident. This time, he could tell that Coco was making an effort to make out with him, the kiss feeling like the ones he and Asuna would rarely share, that being one full of passion. She moved away from his face thirty seconds later and Kirito looked at her in surprise. "Coco, you know I'm already with Asuna!"

"I know, but I can't help it Kirito! I love you!" Kirito let out a gasp of shock.

"That's not possible. It has to be mainly because I kissed you on the cheek that time back in Manehattan." He guessed, and she shamefully nodded. "Coco, we've never even spent time together before. I know that you're probably an amazing pony, but you can't really just fall in love with me only after being with me for only a few minutes in total." He looked at her and saw that the truth caused her eyes to shine with tears.

"I know…but…" Coco's began to cry, but she quickly wiped those tears away and looked at Kirito. "I can show you how much I love you." She lowered her head down to his lower body and Kirito's face began to burn. Coco stuck her tongue out and licked his sheath

"Coco, what're you doing?!" He yelled at her, but for some reason, Kirito didn't move away. He could feel his member slowly poking out due to the small licks, and looked down and saw that he was now fully aroused. "Please stop, you know that I'm already with—" He felt Coco place her mouth around his member and moved her head up and down slowly. His eyes rolled back and he let out a moan of pleasure. It was like nothing he felt before. He knew that it was normal for Asuna not to want to do something like this, but now that he was feeling the intense pleasure for the first time, he loved it. "Coco…this feels amazing." He told her. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. His first sexual act was happening in a world full of ponies, and he was having it with a pony that wasn't even his girlfriend. She moved her mouth away from his member and looked up at him with a grin.

"You like it Kirito, don't you?" Kirito shamefully nodded his head. "I knew you would. Has Asuna never done this with you before?"

"N-no."

"Oh, well maybe you should ask her to sometime." She stuck her tongue out and moved it around the tip of his member, causing him to wince, holding back a moan. She watched as a small amount of seed was now on his member.

"Coco, we need to stop. Please…I can't…" Kirito stopped once his member was back in her mouth again. _This…feels…amazing. Asuna…I'm sorry but I'm going to have to keep this moment away from you._ He told himself as he just left Coco to continue, finally succumbing to the pleasure. "Forget it. Go faster, Coco." In her mind, she grinned. She now had Kirito right where she wanted him. She increased her speed, paying special attention to the tip when she'd move up, which is what Kirito seemed to enjoy the most. As a test, Coco moved her hard all the way down until his member poked the back of her throat, causing her to gag a bit, but she immediately moved back to a position comfortable to her. She could hear Kirito's panted breaths from above, telling her that he was close. "Coco…I think I'm going to cum." He told her. _Yes! Please do it, Kirito!_ She thought as she increased her speed. Kirito quickly placed a hoof on Coco's head and moved her down before letting out one final moan once he hit his climax. Coco could feel every shot of his seed going down her throat, the warmth and taste automatically being something she loved. This was Coco's first time doing anything like this, so she wasn't really sure when his orgasm would end. She could feel her mouth quickly begin to fill up, so she had to swallow at the same rate to make sure she got every drop. Once she felt Kirito's hoof leave her head, she moved away and saw that his breathing had increased. She opened her mouth to show Kirito just how much seed she pumped into her, and when he saw it, he felt another shot of seed come out of his member and hit Coco in the face. "Coco…sorry about that."

"It's okay. This stuff is amazing anyways." She wiped the seed off of her face with a hoof and licked it off. "I didn't know that you'd cum so hard, Kirito."

"It's my first time…I guess that would explain it."

"Maybe, but I'm sure even a first timer like yourself knows what to do now." Coco got onto the bed and spread out her back hooves, showing Kirito her marehood. He let out a small gasp of shock, but then moved closer to it. The scent emitting from it was intoxicating, and he wasted no time in sticking his tongue in there, causing Coco to cover her mouth to conceal a moan. "Oh Kirito, yes!" He was surprised when he found out that her marehood tasted just as good as the scent it released. Although that was the case, Kirito was still a bit disgusted about licking somepony's marehood, but like in SAO, he learned that some bad things did end up being good in his favor, like meeting Asuna in the death game. _His tongue is so warm…and he's making me feel pleasure on so many levels… _Coco's hooves began to feel weak, and her breathing became faster. Kirito moved his head away, and looked up at her.

"Coco, this is…great." He shamefully admitted.

"Oh I thought you'd like it, but you're not done yet, hero." She moved her hooves father apart and he just looked at her glistening marehood. He placed a hoof on it and began to rub it, causing her tongue to hang out of her mouth. "Kirito…I liked your tongue better." She told him. He brought his mouth back to her marehood, his warm breath causing her to squirm a bit. He stuck his tongue inside again, bringing back her pleasure from before, but she knew she wanted more. "Could you go a bit farther up?" She asked. He moved his face away and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She placed a hoof where her clit was. "…right over here." He nodded and brought his tongue over it, flicking it a few times and hearing Coco moan. "Oh buck!" _At this rate…I don't know how long I'll last…_ She thought to herself. She then felt the need to release once Kirito began to place her clit in his mouth, but she held it back. "Oh Kirito, I'm going to cum!" He moved away from her clit and moved his mouth back to her marehood. Coco let out a final scream of pleasure once her orgasm hit, Kirito willingly taking any juices that she released into her mouth. He could feel his muzzle begin to get wet as well. After about twenty seconds, Coco began panting for her breath and Kirito moved away from her marehood. "Kirito…that felt…so good…"

"Really? Are you sure I didn't mess up?"

"No…it was perfect. You…made me cum…so hard." Kirito looked at the bed sheets and saw that they were soaked. "Don't worry, we can fix that…but let's move on to the final part now." She got up on her hooves and turned around so that her marehood was right in front of Kirito's face. He could feel a blush rise on his face and he could feel his member start to become stiff. He looked away in embarrassment once Coco looked at it as well. "Your body knows what it wants, Kirito."

"I…know, but I just feel like…I'm betraying Asuna…"

"Don't worry, she'll never find out. Besides, this is almost like practice when the times comes for you and Asuna to have sex."

"I…guess you're right…" Kirito got onto the bed and mounted Coco. He moved a bit, trying to line up his member with her marehood. Once the two touched, Coco let out a small moan. Kirito then moved inside of her marehood, causing the two to moan. _It's…so tight in here._ He told himself as he moved at a slow pace.

"Oh Kirito, you feel incredible!" Coco told him.

"Coco, you're marehood is so tight!" He responded.

"All mares are like that. I hope you're feeling as much pleasure as I am."

"Yeah…this feels…great." Kirito went a bit faster, and Coco's moans began to fill the room. He winced and held back any moans as he went deeper into her marehood, the hold becoming much tighter. With all the pleasure he was feeling, he was surprised that he didn't reach his orgasm yet. "Coco, you're such a great mare." Kirito told her, expressing how much he loved the moment he was having with her.

"Oh Kirito, you're a great stallion. I'll never meet…" She let out a small scream once she felt Kirito's member move deep enough so that it touched her hymen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slowing down.

"I'm fine. You just reached the part that you have to break. Please take me Kirito!" She told him. He gave her an unsure nod, and broke her hymen in one powerful thrust, causing her to reach for a pillow and press it against her face to hold back any major screams of pain. Kirito quickly pulled out and he could see that her marehood was now bleeding.

"Coco, are you alright?"

"I'm…fine. That was just the worst part, but I'm feeling better now. Actually, I want to try something different. Could you sit down?" He nodded and sat down on the bed. Coco then moved over and wrapped her front hooves around him. She looked down to see where his member was and lined her flank up with it. She then moved down and Kirito let out a gasp of shock. Coco was much tighter now. She also moaned, but figured out that it hurt more because she moved his member into her tailhole instead. "Sorry Kirito…that's the wrong hole." She told him as she moved her body a bit more and lined his member up with her marehood. Once she did, she moved down again, this time taking Kirito's member deeper than before. She moved her body up and down, and one time, Kirito actually added his own thrust, bringing his member even deeper inside of her marehood.

"Coco…I'm so close…"

"Me too. I want you to cum inside me, Kirito, so badly."

"But…won't I get you pregnant?"

"Yes, but I can figure something out." Kirito looked at her, unsure about this all, but the pleasure was too much, and his member begged for release. He began to thrust even faster, and Coco moved her body back down at the same time, the two ponies' orgasms building up. She moved her body down one final time, taking most of Kirito's member inside of her.

"Coco!"

"Oh Kirito!" The two ponies both reached their orgasms together, Coco's marehood hugging Kirito's member tightly, squeezing every single drop of cum it had. Kirito could feel his member begin to throb inside of Coco after each squirt of his warm seed into her womb. There was so much that the rest of it flowed onto the bed sheets below them. The two connected into a kiss until their climaxes subsided. Once they did, they broke away from each other and Coco looked at him. "Kirito…that was amazing."

"It was. I never knew that it would feel that good." He told her, causing her to giggle.

"Well we made a mess too." She told him, placing a hoof on the bed and watching as a mixture of their juices stuck to it.

"Coco, are you in there!" Both ponies looked at each other in shock.

"Rarity!"

"But I thought you said that she'd be here by nightfall." Kirito told her.

"That's what she told me! Oh no, we have to get this fixed, and get cleaned up!" She quickly removed the bed sheets off of the bed and ran downstairs. As she did that, Kirito went into the bathroom and cleaned up. He walked back into the room and noticed that there was a puddle on the floor. _Was it that amazing?_ He thought as he got a paper towel and cleaned it up. Once he did, he looked around Rarity's room for another set of bed sheets.

"What's going on in there?" Rarity said from outside. "Luckily I carry a spare key with me." Coco turned the washing machine on and ran upstairs to the bathroom to clean up. Since it was her marehood that needed to be cleaned, she couldn't help but stay and touch herself for awhile until she heard the door click. She ran into the bedroom and saw Kirito.

"Did you find any bed sheets?"

"No. We'll just need to think of an excuse." The door opened, and the two ran downstairs to greet Rarity.

"There you are Coco…" She looked over at Kirito. "…and Kirito. When did you come here?"

"A while ago. I came to ask you to fix a hole in Asuna's dress, and to get a stain removed from my coat."

"The stain! I forgot about that. I'm sorry." Coco apologized.

"Oh it's no worry. I can fix it from here." Rarity assured her.

"So, what're you doing back so early, Rarity?" Coco wondered.

"Well, it seems that the convention was a small one, and it didn't even take that long. I was a bit flustered by it, but I didn't mind. Wait…" She placed a hoof up and heard a sound. "Why is the washing machine running?"

"Oh, well you see…um…"

"I went upstairs to look at your dresses and got a stain on your bed sheets." Kirito quickly told her.

"You did? Wait, you went in my room?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see more dresses, honest."

"I see. Did Asuna want to borrow one?" He shook his head. "Oh, well whenever she wants to, I'd be more than happy to let her. Oh! I should go fix that stain on your coat." Rarity walked over to where Kirito's coat was and looked for the stain. "Hmm…it's not that much of one, so it should be easy to fix." She fired a beam of magic at the stain and it vanished. "Now that was only because it was a small stain. If it was a bigger one, magic wouldn't have covered it. Here you are." She handed him his coat and Asuna's uniform.

"Thanks Rarity. I guess I'll be going now. Bye Coco." Kirito waved towards the two before he left.

"Sorry if we…weren't allowed in your room." Coco said, innocence coating her voice.

"Oh it's alright. So, did anypony else come through the door today?" Coco shook her head. "So, it was only Kirito, huh?" She nodded. "Well maybe you would've gotten more if the sign was flipped to open instead of closed." Coco looked at her in shock, but Rarity didn't sound mad. "You wanted to spend time with Kirito, didn't you? I can tell that you like him."

"Okay, I did, but even before he came nopony visited, honest."

"I believe you." She told her. "Love can make ponies do a lot of things, trust me, that's how I am with Lelouch most of the time. Well anyways, since you're here, let's get to work." Rarity walked over to the boutique entrance and flipped the sign to open.

"Oh, um…yes ma'am."


	7. Royal Guard Duties

Royal Guard Duties

_Flash Sentry walked around_ the halls of the Crystal Empire, patrolling them as usual. Out of all the jobs he performed as a Royal Guard for the Crystal Empire, this was the easiest, but at the same time, the most boring one out of the bunch. Sure, he didn't like training as much as the next pony, but it at least made him do something, not like walking around the halls, searching for any intruders that could be in the castle. As he was walking past the main stairway, he looked below and saw somepony entering the castle. It was a mare, and from her red and white outfit and her orange-brownish mane he saw that it was Asuna. _I wonder what she's doing here._ He thought as he walked downstairs to see her. She heard the sound of hoofsteps and looked at the stairs and saw him.

"Hi Flash Sentry. How's work coming along?"

"Good, I guess. I'm just patrolling the halls, which I find a bit boring." Asuna let out a small laugh. "Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to just talk with Cadence about plans in the future. Twilight wanted to ask her if she could join herself, Rarity, and I in a sort of girls' night out sort of thing. I offered to come all this way mostly because I love coming here…" Flash watched as she reached inside of her saddlebag and pulled out a container. "…and because Twilight said that you forgot the lunch she made for you."

"Oh. Gosh, I keep telling her that there are plenty of places to eat around here. Could you…hold onto it for me? I don't have a saddlebag to carry it in right now."

"Sure, but I want you to eat it and bring it back to Twilight when you come back home." He let out a small sigh.

"Yes, mom." He replied jokingly. Once his lunch was back in the saddlebag, he led Asuna over to Cadence's room. At the moment, she wasn't sitting in the throne room because Shining Armor took over to let her have some free time. "Well, here we are." Flash knocked on the door. "Cadence, Asuna's here to talk with you about future plans."

"Okay, I'll be right there." In a few seconds, Cadence opened the door. "Hi Asuna, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Just about some future plans that Twilight suggested. I wanted to see if you were free to join us." As Asuna and Cadence were talking, Flash took a step back to give the two some space. He looked around the halls, and then felt his gaze become fixed on Asuna's flank. He knew that he was Twilight's boyfriend, but when he'd see Kirito and Asuna together, he couldn't help but wish that he was with Asuna. Ever since the first day they met, he had feelings for her, and it didn't help that in the same day, they were together trying to get out of some trap set out for them. He tried looking somewhere else, but he couldn't help it and kept staring at her flank. Luckily, Cadence didn't notice because she was too busy talking with her. As he was looking, he felt a blush form on his face when he saw that for some reason, Asuna wasn't wearing her panties, so he had a clear view of her marehood. Now, Flash felt like Asuna came here on purpose just to tease him, and it was working. He could feel his member begin to poke out, and he tried to look away and avert his thoughts from the sight.

"So, next week's fine then?"

"Hopefully. Just tell Twilight that, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then, Cadence." She closed the door, and Asuna turned around. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's fine." He stuttered.

"Are you okay? You look like you…just…" Asuna stopped once she noticed his member. A blush formed on her face, and she tried to look away. "I…I…"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk? Y'know, alone?" He asked, his gaze not meeting hers. She nodded and followed him to a vacant area in the castle. _He's...wow…_ As they were walking, she began to think about how the experience she could possibly have with him. _No! I can't…I mean…maybe…_ She stopped once she saw him turn around. They stopped at the middle of the second floor. "Asuna, you realize that you aren't wearing panties today, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't find any. I'm guessing that's what made your 'friend' come out." He gulped, and shamefully nodded.. "Um…I really don't…" She was stopped once he connected their mouths in a kiss. She looked at him in shock, but slowly eased into it. Once he moved away, she just stared at him.

"Asuna, I know I'm with Twilight, but I…I like you." _Flash…likes me?_ She thought in surprise. It felt weird hearing those words because she felt the same way towards him as well. He was almost like a second Kirito to her.

"Flash…I…like you too…" She admitted, and he looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"I know that I'm with Kirito, but I just…we're admitting all of this right now." She told him, and then let out a grin. As much as she loved having sessions with Kirito at home, she needed a change of pace from time to time. "I think I should help you and make your job fun today." He began to blush.

"Asuna…are you…?" She nodded.

"When I saw your member, I just…almost couldn't control myself."

"Then I guess I'll lead us to the guest room." He replied with a grin. They walked down the right hallways and opened the first door to the left. Flash locked the door and Asuna got onto the bed and looked at Flash, a seductive glare in her eyes.

"Take off your armor. You've been working too hard today." She teased him. He did as she requested and she made room for him on the bed. She did the same with her outfit, revealing her cream colored coat to him. She turned around and showed him her marehood, and she looked back, watching as his member began to harden. Once she saw that he was fully aroused, she turned around and brought her face close to his member. She wasted no time in foreplay and quickly took it into her mouth, and he let out a moan.

"Oh Asuna…" He moaned. Flash did spend time with Twilight when they were alone in the house, and she was skilled when it came to using her mouth, but Asuna quickly took over that spot. She spent most of her time at the tip, and moved her tongue around it as she took more of his member into her mouth. Asuna looked up at Flash and saw that he was already panting for his breath. She moved her mouth away from his member and began rubbing it with a hoof.

"You like that, don't you, Flash?"

"It's…amazing…"

"Kirito tells me the exact same thing." She brought her hoof over to her mouth and licked it, tasting any pre-cum that Flash let out. "Mmmm, just as good as Kirito's." She brought his member back into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down his member at a faster rate than before. Flash felt her tongue touch every part of his member, and he was even surprised that he was lasting this long with her. He slowly felt his orgasm coming up and he placed a hoof on Asuna's head so that she wouldn't move away. She looked up at him and saw just how hard he was trying not to cum. She moved his member even deeper into her throat, which caused her to gag a bit, but it increased Flash's pleasure even more.

"Asuna…I'm going to cum!" _Yes Flash, I want it all!_ She thought in joy as she moved faster and faster down on his member. He let out one final moan once he reached his orgasm. Asuna could feel his seed shoot out and hit the back of her throat, the warmth causing her to moan. She could feel his seed begin to fill her mouth, and she quickly swallowed to take it all, even as it began to release at a faster rate. Once his orgasm subsided, Flash moved his hoof off of Asuna's head and fell down onto the bed. Asuna wiped her face and moved on top of Flash Sentry.

"Your cum taste amazing, Flash." She rubbed her marehood over his member and let out a cute moan. "You just came, but you still feel so big."

"I…know. Asuna, you…really…know what you're…doing…"

"Thanks."She kissed his cheek and then moved off of his body. She lied down on the bed and spread out her hind hooves, revealing her wet marehood. "Forget about Twilight's lunch, Flash. I know you want this instead." Flash looked at her marehood and moved over to it. He brought his face close to it, his warm breath teasing her as she waited for his soft tongue to penetrate her. Once she felt the tip of his tongue touch the inside of her marehood, Asuna let out a moan. "Oh…" That moan quickly changed to a scream of pleasure once Flash quickly moved his face deeper into her marehood. "Oh Flash!" He wasted no time in pleasing her, his tongue touching every part inside of her marehood. He already felt her body beginning to shake, and Asuna actually moved away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. It just…feels so good."

"Here, I know how I'll keep you in place." He started off by licking the folds of Asuna's marehood, and she let out another moan of pleasure. He saw that her marehood began to get wetter than it was before, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his tongue, but it didn't really matter. He loved how she tasted, and he wanted more. He brought his muzzle back into her marehood, and he placed a hoof on her stomach to keep her in place as well. He then trailed it down until it touched her clit and began moving it around.

"Oh buck! Flash Sentry!" She screamed out. He moved his tongue faster inside of her marehood and increased the speed of his hoof. Hearing her moan and the aroma of her marehood caused his member to quickly harden, but he ignored it and focused on pleasuring Asuna. She began panting for her breath and looked down to see just how concentrated he was to make her reach her orgasm. _He's…amazing. This feels so good!_ She thought, and she finally felt her climax almost hit her. "Flash, I'm going to cum!" He moved his hoof around her clit even faster than before, and Asuna let out a loud moan that filled the room. Her body began to convulse uncontrollably and Flash could feel her cum coat his muzzle. He still was rubbing her clit as she came, causing her to let out scream after scream of pleasure. Her marehood tightened around his muzzle, so he just kept licking inside of it until her climax was over. Once it was, Flash moved away from her, and Asuna fell down on the bed, panting heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Flash…that felt…so good." She looked up and saw that his member was fully erect, and just lied down on the bed. "In…a little bit…" He nodded.

"Asuna, I'm sure that you just gave us away. Your moans are so loud." He said with a small laugh.

"Well it's…not my fault that you're so good at pleasing mares." She looked back at his member again. _Screw it._ She turned around and showed Flash her marehood and plothole. "I know I said I needed to rest, but your member's taunting me so much." He began to mount her, and he moved his member towards her marehood. "Not there, that's for later." He moved his member over to her tailhole and she nodded, a blush forming on her face. He then moved his body away, and she looked back before she let out a moan. She saw that Flash began to lick her tailhole, to make it easier for them both. She could feel his wet and slick tongue move inside and around it, and she held back another moan. Once her tailhole was slick enough, Flash mounted her and moved his member inside of her, Flash gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he did.

"Asuna…you're…so tight back here."

"Flash, it hurts so much, but it feels amazing!" He began thrusting into her at a steady rate, her tailhole clenching around him harder as he moved deeper inside of her. _This feels great. If Kirito found out about this…I don't know what would happen._ She thought as she pressed her face deeper into the bed as Flash thrust harder into her. Flash slowly pulled out of Asuna, and he tried to catch his breath.

"Asuna…we really should finish this. I…need to get back to work…" He panted.

"I'm not stopping you, Flash." She looked back and grinned at him. Flash looked at her wet marehood and wasted no time in mounting her again and entering her from there. Since this wasn't Asuna's first time, Flash met no sort of resistance when he pounded into her marehood, which made completing their sex session a bit easier. "Flash… you feel…so good. Go faster, please." She begged.

"That isn't good enough. I know you want it more, so tell me just how much you want it." He told her slyly;

"Flash, please fuck me harder! Make me forget that Kirito even exists! I want you to go all out on me! Just please make me cum! Show me what Twilight gets from you!" She yelled at him, and he wasted no time in fulfilling her request. The bed began to shake even harder than before, and Asuna's moans echoed throughout the room. Flash could feel her marehood begin to tighten, and he kept thrusting at the same pace. "Oh Flash, I'm cumming!" Her juices began to coat Flash's member and drip onto the bed, and Flash was able to move faster now. He could feel his body begin to tense up as he reached his climax.

"Oh Asuna…I'm going to cum!" He told her, gritting his teeth as he made one final thrust. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his member release his seed into her marehood. Asuna moaned as she felt his member pulsate as each wave of his cum shot into her. Once Flash's orgasm finished, he pulled out of Asuna, and she turned around to clean his member. "You're…amazing…" He panted. Once she finished cleaning his member, she smiled.

"Not as amazing as you are when it comes to sex." Suddenly, the two heard a knock on the door.

"Flash, are you in there?" Shining Armor called from outside.

"It's Shining Armor! What're we going to do?!" Asuna asked, fear in her voice.

"Just calm down, Asuna. We just need to act like nothing happened. Just put your clothes back on, and we'll walk outside." He responded, and she nodded her head.

"Flash, I also heard Asuna's voice. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. We'll be out soon." Flash quickly placed his guard armor on, and Asuna quickly dressed up as well. Flash looked at Asuna before unlocking the door, and she nodded. He opened the door and saw Shining standing there.

"There you are. Y'know you only have ten minutes left on your lunch break, right?" Shining told him.

"Really? Sorry about that, Shining. Asuna brought me my lunch, and we got a bit side-tracked."

"Well you should go take your break now then."

"Flash, here's your lunch." She handed him the container, and he placed it in her mouth.

"I'll see you both later!" Flash said in a muffled voice as he ran to the break room. Once he was out of sight, Shining looked at Asuna.

"So, what did you both talk about?"

"Just about plans for next week with the others." She responded.

"Seems fun."

"Yup. I know that you just started talking to me, but I should probably get going to Kirito. He might be waiting."

"Oh, it's fine, really. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye, Shining Armor." As Asuna walked away, Shining caught a glimpse of her flank and let out a small gasp. Asuna looked back at him and saw the blush on his face. "Maybe I can stay for a while, Shining, at least to talk with you about the 'plans for next week'." She walked closer to him and he just stood in place, but tried not to make eye contact with her.

"I'm kinda busy at the—."

"Just shut up and come in here."


End file.
